Avani Zabini
by Norma Black
Summary: Avani es la única hija de Blaise Zabini y Padma Patil. Para la desgracia de sus padres fue elegida para Gryffindor, donde conoció a un pequeño muy especial en su vida: James Sirius Potter. De como Avani se hizo la persona que es y de como se llevó al primogénito del salvador del mundo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

**_Su infancia._**

Avani Zabini nació un 25 de julio, en 2004. Hacía muchísimo calor cuando Padma Zabini, Patil de soltera, dio a luz a una preciosísima niña en su propia casa. Su marido, Blaise, y ella no querían más hijos. Con Avani les llegaba de sobra, pues fue una niña un tanto rebelde.

Le gustaba robar las varitas de los invitados de sus padres a casa y probarlas desde que tiene cuatro años. Adoraba a su tía Parvati y le encantaba jugar con ella. Siempre probaba sus ideas más locas y aventureras, como colgarse de las cortinas de su casa -esas que destrozó-.

Pero Avani se sentía querida.

-Hola. -gritó Padma cuando entró en su casa. Llegaba de la peluquería y se encontró con Avani corriendo por el pasillo a carcajada limpia y su padre persiguiéndola.

-No puedo más, Padma. -se quejó Blaise, al borde de las lágrimas, mientras Avani seguía corriendo. Padma se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

-¿No me das un beso, Avani? -le dijo Padma a su hija. Fue entonces cuando la niña, haciendo que sus ricitos saltaran sobre sus hombros alegremente, corrió hacia su madre para darle un beso. Padma la cogió en brazos y Blaise miró fijamente a su hija, que le sostuvo la mirada, con tan solo cuatro años.

-¿Por qué no te cansas? -le preguntó Blaise, haciendo reír a Padma y a Avani.

-Porque tiene cuatro años… -le dijo Padma, sonriendo.- ¿Cenamos?

-¡Sí! -dijo Avani, feliz. Sus padres se rieron y los tres se sentaron en el sillón, mientras esperaban que su elfo doméstico les hiciera la cena.

Avani era feliz. Preguntona también, todo lo quería saber. Si no entendía algo perseguía a su padre haciéndole preguntas hasta que conseguía comprender la situación. " _Será Ravenclaw, como tú_ …" se quejaba siempre Blaise a su mujer. Ella le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía. Era aventurera, pues no dudó en probar qué pasaba si le tiraba de las orejas al gato de su tía, claramente el animal se defendió, dejándole unos feos arañazos en el brazo.

Avani era divertida. Le gustaba colarse en las reuniones de "señores aburridos" que su padre tenía en la cocina de su casa, aunque tuviera la entrada totalmente prohibida. Se escapaba de Padma, entraba a escondidas y buscaba una esquina en la que su padre pudiera verla. Entonces, cuando establecía contacto visual con él, le hacía caras divertidas. Blaise se ponía colorado aguantando la risa mientras veía a su niña escondida haciendo el tonto hasta que Padma la volvía a encontrar.

-Escríbenos, ¿vale, cariño? -le pidió Padma en el andén nueve y tres cuartos cuando Avani ya tenía sus preciosos once años.- Haz buenos amigos.

-Gente buena, Avani. -le recordó su padre, pues le había explicado su definición de " _gente buena"_ la noche anterior. Avani asintió y sonrió antes de subirse al tren.

* * *

Avani les hizo caso a sus padres e hizo los mejores amigos del mundo mundial. La primera fue Roxanne Weasley, una niña amable, simpática y buena persona ante todo. Y luego del insoportable que se convirtió en su mejor amigo inseparable, James Sirius Potter.

Pero desde que los colores de su corbata se convirtieron en el escarlata y el dorado, las cosas en su casa cambiaron. Escribió una carta para sus padres en la primera noche en Hogwarts, contándoles que era una Gryffindor y que había hecho buenos amigos -sin mencionar los apellidos de éstos-. No recibió contestación. Aquella Navidad tuvo que soportar la indiferencia de su padre y los sollozos de su madre cada noche.

Fue desde entonces cuando la persona que llegó a ser Avani empezó a crecer. Empezó a ser independiente.

-Avani, ¿a dónde vas? -le preguntó durante su segundo año Roxanne.

-A dar un paseo.

-¿Sola?

-Sí. -dijo Avani, sonriente. Pero también aprendió la importancia de los amigos.- ¿Quieres venir?

* * *

A medida que sus meses en Hogwarts iban avanzando ella iba cambiando y las discusiones con su padre aumentaban y aumentaban. _"¡No vas a ir a la casa donde aceptan a sangre sucias!_ " le gritó Blaise en cuanto Avani les pidió permiso para ir al cumpleaños de James en La Madriguera cuando ella tenía trece años.

-No podemos permitir que siga yendo a Hogwarts. -le decía Blaise a su mujer una noche de verano en la que Avani los espiaba desde las escaleras de su casa. Sus padres discutían en la cocina tras la cena.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? No tenemos otra opción. -dijo Padma.

-Hay que cambiarla.

-Blaise, Hogwarts es la única opción. -le repitió Padma.

-No, podría ir a Drumstrang, o Ilvermorny.

-No nos lo podemos permitir, lo sabes.

-Antes teníamos una pensión mejor. Mi padre estuvo en Azkaban.

-Pues como Hermione Granger gane las elecciones a Ministra de Magia van a bajar todavía más. Tenemos que ajustarnos el cinturón. -dijo Padma, con total seriedad. Ahí terminó la conversación.

* * *

"No quiero que seas amiga de Potter", "¿No podías hacerte amiga de alguna Slytherin decente?", "Deja de andar con los traidores de la sangre", "Como vuelvan a mandarme una carta la directora diciéndome que te has metido en líos con Potter te enteras, Avani".

-Avani, correo. -le dijo Roxanne cuando vio la lechuza de su amiga entrar en el gran comedor. Avani cogió aire profundamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por James. Cogió su pergamino, pero no lo leyó. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto en la Torre de Gryffindor, James la frenó.

-¿Avani, va todo bien? -preguntó James.

-Sí, claro. -dijo ella, sorprendida.

-Y en tu casa, ¿todo bien también?

-Sí, James, no te preocupes. -dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa de lado. Cuando iba a seguir caminando James la volvió a frenar, agarrándola suavemente de la muñeca y bajando la voz para seguir hablando.

-Si algo fuera mal, me lo contarías, ¿no? -preguntó James, preocupado. Avani frunció el ceño, sin entender.- Quiero decir, ¿confías en mí?

Avani sonrió, asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a su cuarto a leer la carta de su madre.

* * *

 ** _¡No podía quedarme con las ganas de escribir sobre estos dos! Los adoro._**

 ** _Aquí traigo un fic sobre la vida de Avani (compartida con James S. Potter, claro). Tengo ya todos los capítulos escritos, así que espero subir con frecuencia. Iba a esperar a terminar de subir Un escorpión y una rosa, pero no pude resistirme. Pero que no cunda el pánico, puedo subir las dos a la vez._**

 ** _Espero que os enamoréis de James y Avani, tanto como lo hice yo._**

 ** _Hasta el siguiente ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Su primer novio._**

-¿Es cierto, picarona? -le preguntó James nada más se sentó a su lado en el desayuno. Los dos estaban ya en quinto y sus sitios seguían siendo los mismos que en el primer día, uno al lado del otro.

-¿El qué, James? -le preguntó ella, distraída leyendo El Profeta.

-Que sales con Avery. -preguntó James. Avani lo miró seria y asintió.

-Sí, algo así. -dijo ella, sin darle importancia.

-¡Avani! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? -preguntó James, indignado.

-No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para salir con nadie.

-Ey, -dijo James dolido y sorprendido.- nadie dijo nada de pedir permiso. Pero pensé que éramos amigos para que me contaras que estás saliendo con alguien.

-Da igual, James. -le dijo Avani, levantándose de la mesa.

Se marchó del Gran Comedor. Se había levantado como siempre, de buen humor, pero James abriendo su bocaza ya la había puesto de mal humor. ¿De verdad le parecía que ella el tipo de chicas que salía con el asqueroso de Avery? Si lo pensaba era que no la conocía. Pero ella estaba siguiendo un plan. Las peleas, discusiones y ataques de su padre habían aumentado considerablemente aquellas Navidades y pensaba que si al menos salía con un _niño bien_ de Slytherin y ascendencia mortífaga, Blaise Zabini se calmaría. ¡Y al idiota de James le parecía estupendo que ella saliera con Avery!

* * *

-Hola, novia. -le dijo Joe Avery, pasando un brazo por los hombros mientras ella caminaba hacia su clase de Pociones. Delante de ella iba James hablando con Roxanne. Los dos se giraron al escuchar aquello salir de la boca de Avery, pero siguieron su camino sin darle mucha importancia.

-No estoy de humor, Joe. -se quejó Avani, sacando el brazo de sus hombros.

-¿Te bajó la regla? -le preguntó él, divertido.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella frenando en seco y llamando la atención de varios de sus compañeros. Su ahora novio la miró sin entender nada.- ¿Piensas que todo en mi vida gira en torno a mi ciclo menstrual?

-¿A tu qué?

-Oh, eres demasiado estúpido. -dijo Avani, mientras seguía caminando. Al pasar por delante de James hacia su clase de Pociones, escuchó una risita de éste y sonrió aliviada. Avani se sentó en su sitio habitual y Joe Avery se sentó a su lado.

-Avery, ese es mi sitio. -le dijo James, parándose al lado de Joe.

-¿No me dejas sentarme con mi novia? -le dijo él, irónico.

-No. -contestó James, sonriente y divertido. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que se levantara y Joe miró a Avani esperando que ésta lo defendiera. Pero Avani solo apretó los labios y le señaló con la mirada un sitio libre al otro lado de la clase. Avery bufó y se levantó para cambiarse de sitio y dejar a James sentarse con Avani.- Perdón… -le dijo James en cuanto se sentó.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó ella, mirándolo. James levantó los dos hombros.

-Seguro que hice algo para que te enfadaras conmigo hoy por la mañana. -dijo James. Avani sonrió sintiéndose un poco culpable y sacó de su mochila una carta que le había escrito su padre ayer por la noche. Se la dejó a James y él la leyó en voz alta, para que solo ella lo escuchase.- _Enhorabuena, al menos ahora sales con un buen sangre pura decente._ ¿Por eso sales con él? ¿Por satisfacer a tu padre?

-Al menos así estará tranquilo una temporada…

-Avani, te podrías haber buscado uno más guapo y con más cerebro que Avery… -le dijo James, haciéndola reír.- ¿Conoces a mi hermano? Es una serpiente…

-Eres idiota, James. -le dijo Avani, riéndose. James también se rió y los dos se callaron al ver la cara de enfado de su profesor.

* * *

Ese mismo viernes Joe Avery cortó con ella después no verla en toda la semana. Avani le contestó con un simple " _Vale_ " ante su discurso sobre el amor y lo poco que le gustaba cortar con ella. Al llegar a su sala común se encontró con James sentado con Fred.

-Avery me ha dejado. -comunicó Avani, dejándose caer sobre el sillón, al lado de James.

-Se te ve muy afectada. -dijo Fred, riéndose.

-¿Ha tardado una semana? -preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño.- No esperaba que fuera a aguantar tanto. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

-El plan ahora es decirles lo triste que estoy y lo decepcionada conmigo misma que me siento. Así podré aguantar hasta verano, creo yo. -dijo ella. James se rió y chocaron sus manos.

* * *

Pero pese a su efímero romance con un chico de una buena familia para su padre, la relación con él iba de mal en peor. Ya no lo podía soportar más. Discusión tras discusión, insulto tras insulto y maltrato tras maltrato. Fue el día que la apuntó con la varita el día que Avani supo que tenía que irse de allí, con dieciséis años y una mochila, pero no podía seguir bajo aquel techo.

Ginevra Potter la recogió y la cobijó bajo su brazo. La llevó a su casa, le dio un techo bajo el que estar, una cama en la que dormir, comida en el plato y algo que nunca pensó recuperar, una familia.

-Avani, ¿me echas una mano? -le pidió Lily, interrumpiendo la partida a los naipes explosivos que Avani mantenía contra James.

-Yo te sustituyo. -le dijo Albus, ocupando el sitio de Avani, mientras ésta subía al cuarto que compartía con Lily. Cada una se sentó en una cama y se miraron. Avani esperaba a que la pelirroja hablara y ésta buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Es una tontería… -confesó Lily al fin.

-Te escucho.

-Estoy celosa.

-Cuéntame más. -le pidió Avani, sonriendo.

-Verás. Mi mejor amiga, o bueno, una de ellas…

-¿Valerie Nott?

-Sí. Está…

-Liada con Albus. -completó Avani.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Claro.

-Bueno, pues estoy celosa.

-Es normal que estés celosa porque una chica esté saliendo con tu hermano, pero tienes que saber que…

-¿Qué? No, celosa porque ahora Valerie prefiere estar con Albus antes que conmigo, Alice prefiere a Lorcan y Miriam se muere por los huesos de Hugo. ¡Y yo ahora siempre me quedo colgada! -se sinceró Lily. Parecía realmente molesta con aquella tontería. Avani se había quedado perpleja.- Si pensabas que me iba a poner celosa porque tú también tengas algo con James, estabas equivocada eh. -dijo la pelirroja riéndose del rubor de Avani en las mejillas.

-James y yo somos amigos. -dijo Avani.

-Una cosa no quita la otra.

* * *

-¿De qué quería hablar mi hermana? -le preguntó James a su amiga cuando volvió a la cocina.

-De chicos.

-¿Contigo?

-Sí.

-Si solo saliste con Avery, y aun encima era imbécil. -le dijo James, riéndose. Avani le golpeó el brazo riéndose también.

* * *

 ** _Lily es genial, tenía que meterla en la historia. Además me encanta la relación de amigos de James y Avani, porque, como dijo Lily, "una cosa no quita a la otra"._**

 ** _Subo antes de lo que yo misma esperaba, y también actualicé "Un escorpión y una rosa"._**

 ** _PD: Una pequeñísima parte de esta historia está en mi OS "Idiota Potter"._**

 ** _¡Hasta el siguiente!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_La conversación._**

James seguía tumbado en el banco del vestuario, con su ropa de quidditch llena de barro y la mueca de dolor. Avani se sentó al lado de sus pies y le tocó la pierna. Había recibido una preciosa bludger en la parte baja de su espalda y había caído al césped desde una pequeña altura, gracias a Merlín.

-Estoy bien, Av. No te preocupes. -le dijo James, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿La espalda?

-Sí. -confesó él, luego de dos segundos de silencio.

-Venga, siéntate, te daré un masaje. -le dijo Avani. James la miró dubitativo unos segundos y luego le hizo caso. Se sentó con el banco entre las piernas y dándole la espalda a Avani, que se sentó de la misma manera detrás de él. Avani le masajeó los hombros y la parte baja de la espalda. James se lo estaba agradeciendo de verdad.

-No es tu culpa. -le dijo James, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella masajeaba su cuello.

-Soy golpeadora.

-Y yo tendría que haber visto la bludger. Tranquila, ¿vale? -dijo James, a lo que Avani contestó con un suave suspiro.

Cuando terminó se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a James. Se iba caminando hacia su taquilla cuando James rápidamente se levantó, la agarró de la mano, tiró de ella y le plantó un beso en la boca. Avani, primero sorprendida, no respondió; pero cuando James apoyó la mano en su mejilla y acarició ésta con el pulgar sin separarse de ella, se dejó llevar. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Avani casi en un susurró.

-Me apetecía. -le dijo James, de la misma manera.

* * *

Lo que no les apeteció en dos largos días fue hablar el uno con el otro. Avani vivió pegada a Roxanne y James a Fred. No pasó desapercibido este comportamiento para los hermanos, pero decidieron no preguntar. Pero el lunes llegó y con él las clases. Avani y James se sentaban juntos en todas las clases, todos los días, y aquel día -aunque no les apeteciera hablar- no iba a ser diferente.

-Hola. -le dijo James, cuando su amiga se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, James… -dijo ella, tímidamente. Los dos estuvieron en silencio toda la clase. Toda la mañana. Pero uno al lado del otro. Y Avani lo frenó cuando los dos caminaban hacia el comedor.- Para, para, por favor. Dime algo.

-¿Qué?

-Eso que me digas algo. No sé, que fue un impulso, que te arrepientes, que no tendría que haber pasado… -dijo ella, nerviosa. James bufó molesto e intentó seguir caminando. Avani lo frenó agarrándolo de la muñeca.

-Es que no pienso nada de eso. -dijo James, bajando la voz. Miró a los lados y notó algunas miradas indiscretas hacia ellos, pues estaban hablando en susurros en medio de un pasillo y parecían muy nerviosos.- Ven. -dijo cogiendo la mano de Avani y tirando de ella hacia un pasillo solitario, que llevaba al sótano de Hufflepuff.- Mira Avani, eres mi mejor amiga y no sé qué haría sin ti aquí. Pero lo del otro día, después del partido.

-Fue un error.

-¿No te gustó?

-No, no… Quiero decir, sí. -dijo ella, suspiró nerviosa y miró a James, que estaba confundido.- Lo que quiero decir es que nunca había pensado en ti y en mi besándonos, ni nada parecido.

-¿No?

-No. Pero desde el viernes es lo único en lo que pienso. -dijo Avani.

Luego suspiró y pasó las manos por su cabeza. Los dos se miraron fijamente en silencio unos segundos. Hasta que Avani corrió hacia James, saltó sobre él rodeándolo por el cuello y lo besó. James la sostuvo por la cintura un tiempo, pero terminó agachándose para dejarla en el suelo y continuar con el beso, arriconándola contra una pared.

-James… -le susurró Avani cuando él empezó a besar su cuello y ella despeinaba la cabeza azabache.

-Sh… Ahora no, cállate. -le pidió él, volviendo a sus labios.

Avani no se quejó cuando volvieron al beso urgente. Mordió el labio de Potter e introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amigo. Nunca había sentido algo así. Se había besado con Avery, con Hopkins, Smith, Corner y Goldstein. Y su boca solo encajaba con la de James. Solo las manos de James en su cintura hicieron sus piernas temblar. Solo la lengua de James la hizo gemir. Solo James hizo que dejara de pensar, que se olvidara que estaban en medio de un pasillo, que estaba besando a su mejor amigo y que se estaban perdiendo la hora de comer.

Cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente. James estaba despeinado, con los labios hinchados y la respiración acelerada. Daría todos sus galeones porque ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

-Nunca… -empezó James, pero recapacitó y empezó de nuevo.- Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga y eso ni quiero ni va a cambiar. Pero joder, Avani, que suertudos todos tus novios.

-Vete a la mierda, James. -dijo Avani, riéndose. James la imitó.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto?

-No lo sé… Es que no tengo nada que decir…

-Yo tampoco.

-Pero estuvo bien.

-Sí. -dijo James, sonriendo de lado.

-Pero no se lo decimos a nadie, ¿vale? Quiero decir, porque ni siquiera nosotros sabemos lo que…

-No, claro. A nadie. Y… ¿seguimos siendo amigos, no? No quiero…

-Claro, James. Si pensabas que con dos besitos ibas a librarte de mí estabas muy equivocado… -dijo Avani. James se rió y l abrazó. Enterró la nariz en el pelo de Avani, le encantaba el olor a limón de su champú.- Vamos a comer… -dijo separándose de él Avani. James pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y los dos caminaron hacia el comedor.

-Y yo no doy _besitos_. Lo mío son _señores besos_. -le dijo antes de entrar en el comedor para hacerlo los dos riéndose.

* * *

 _ **Hasta el siguiente.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Su primera vez._**

Verano. Calor.

Calor.

-Buenos días, chicos. -dijo Harry bajando a la cocina de Grimmauld Place, mientras arreglaba su camisa y la metía por dentro de la cintura del pantalón. Tan solo estaban desayunando James y Avani. Albus estaba pasando unos días con los Malfoy y Lily se había marchado a La Madriguera temprano.

-Buenos días, Harry. -dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes. Harry rodó los ojos, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su hijo mayor llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Cogió una taza y le sonrió a Kreacher cuando le sirvió un poco de café.

-¿Tenéis planes para hoy? -preguntó Harry. Los dos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Llego tarde, llego tarde. -repetía Ginny, corriendo por las escaleras con los zapatos en la mano.- Llego tarde. -repitió cogiendo la taza de su marido y bebiéndosela de un trago. Harry la miró sorprendido, James y Avani tuvieron que esconder una sonrisa.- Tengo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana y llego tarde. Os veo por la noche. -les dijo a todos, apurada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a James, en la coronilla a Avani y luego caminó hacia su marido, lo cogió de las mejillas y le plantó un casto beso en los labios.- ¡Adiós! -gritó subiendo las escaleras igual de rápido que las había bajado. Harry cogió la taza que su mujer había dejado vacía sobre la mesa y Kreacher le volvió a servir café.

-Ayer me dijo tu abuela que os espera para comer. -le dijo Harry a James. Éste asintió.- No lleguéis tarde, ya sabes lo que odia la abuela Molly que la comida se enfríe. Mamá os pasará a buscar por la noche.

Harry besó las coronillas de los chicos y se marchó a trabajar. James y Avani se quedaron solos en la casa y subieron a ver un poco la televisión. Empezaron uno al lado del otro, apenas tocándose, hasta que James decidió que era una buena idea apoyar la cabeza sobre las piernas de Avani.

-¿Cómodo?

-Sí, gracias. -le dijo él, sonriendo. Avani suspiró y rodó los ojos. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba acariciando el pelo de James distraídamente. Él se giró para quedar tumbado boca arriba, mirándola.- Desde que salimos de Hogwarts no me has tocado un pelo.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque tus padres me están dando asilo y no lo consideré adecuado, James. -dijo Avani.- Además, no sé si todo lo que hicimos en los últimos meses estuvo bien.

-Si no hicimos nada. -dijo él, sentándose recto en el sofá y mirándola.

-Sí, estuvimos besándonos a escondidas, ¿no te acuerdas o qué?

-No mucho, recuérdamelo. -le pidió él, acercándose peligrosamente a Avani con una sonrisa de lado. Avani lo frenó cuando sus labios ya se rozaban con una mano en su hombro. Y le habló en susurros.

-Es la casa de tus padres, James… No me siento cómoda aquí. Cualquiera de tu familia podría llegar y vernos. -le dijo ella, muy bajito. Pero para su sorpresa James sonrió de lado y se levantó. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el piso de arriba, más concretamente hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras entrar y se abalanzó a besar a Avani, que le correspondió con ganas. No era que en esas semanas en casa de los Potter no tuviera ganas de besarlo o de abrazarlo, pero es que sí que sentía que aquello estaba mal. Más cuando los padres de James la habían adoptado hasta que llegara su tía en agosto.

James pasó sus dos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Avani y ésta tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para que el Potter mayor no se le escapara demasiado. James empezó a caminar de espaldas, hasta que tropezó con su cama y se cayó, con Avani sobre él. Los dos se rieron, sin mover un pelo. Después de las risas, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Avani pasó la mano por la frente de James, apartando el rebelde pelo de éste.

Fue Avani la primera en moverse, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de James. Éste deseó que jamás lo hiciera, pues despertó a su _pequeño auror_. Avani se rió y se dispuso a sacarle la camiseta a James, antes de volver a besarlo. Él aprovechó para meter las manos bajó la camiseta de Avani también, ella sonrió entre el beso cuando notó las manos de James intentado desabrochar su sujetador.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -le preguntó divertida. Justo entonces James consiguió su cometido.

-No. -dijo él, sonriendo, James se rió y le sacó la camiseta y el sujetador a la chica que lo acompañaba. Potter no dudó en pasear la mirada por los pechos de Avani y ella, muerta de la vergüenza, volvió a besarlo.

Poco a poco y entre beso y beso, los dos terminaron casi desnudos sobre la cama de James. Ella estaba ahora sobre él, besándole el pecho mientras acariciaba tímidamente al amiguito de James. Solos sus prendas más íntimas los separaban, pero no era que les impidieran el toqueteo.

-Avani… -dijo James en medio de un gruñido. Ella lo miró divertida, pero él parecía muy serio.- Si no quieres seguir será mejor que…

-Quiero hacerlo. James, ¿tú quieres parar? -le dijo ella, dejando toda acción anterior, para apoyarse en su pecho, con la respiración agitada.

-¿Estás de broma? -preguntó él, abriendo los ojos como platos. James volvió a unir sus labios y giró sobre sí mismo para quedar encima de Avani. Ella gimió cuando notó a James mover su cintura hacia ella.

* * *

-Joder… -dijo James, cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron. Estaban tumbados en su cama, cubiertos por la finísima sábana, como si de repente les diera vergüenza su desnudez. Avani se rió al escuchar a James.

-Ya…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Mejor imposible. -dijo él, sonriendo de lado. Pero borró la sonrisa cuando Avani le golpeó en la boca del estómago. Y la miró sin entender.

-Nada de bromitas ni de claves para referirte a esto, ¿quedó claro?

-Sí, Avani… -dijo él, frotando donde había recibido el golpe, con el ceño fruncido. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, aunque pretendiera que fuera en la mejilla.

-Voy a ducharme, a tu abuela no le gusta que se enfríe la comida.

* * *

 ** _Hasta el siguiente ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Piercing._**

-Entonces, ¿te estoy acompañando a que te hagas un agujero en la oreja? -le preguntó incrédulo James. Estaban en sus vacaciones de Navidad de su séptimo curso y Avani había decidido auto-regalarse un piercing en la oreja.

-Sí y un pendiente. Se llama piercing y los muggles se los hacen todo el rato. -dijo Avani, tirando de la mano de James por las calles de Londres.

-No me convence. ¿Qué hechizo van a utilizar?

-Ninguno, me lo van a hacer con una aguja.

James se paró en seco y empezó a ponerse pálido. Avani lo miró sorprendida y puso una mano en su mejilla, preocupada.

-¿Habrá sangre?

-No lo sé… Creo que no. -dijo Avani, confusa.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí… -dijo después de tragar saliva.- Vamos.

Llegaron a un local de tatuajes y Avani le comentó al dependiente su deseo de hacerse un piercing. Se sentó en un sillón ligeramente recostada y James se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Hay mucha gente que al principio no le gustan ni los piercings ni los tatuajes y luego terminan como yo. -dijo el hombre que iba a hacerle el agujero a Avani, mirando a James, que no tenía buena cara.- Mi hermana sin ir más lejos un día fue a comprar un paquete de sal y volvió con dos piercings en la oreja, uno en el ombligo y el septum.

-¿Un septum? ¿Ese es el de la nariz? -preguntó Avani interesada mientras aquel hombre le esterilizaba la oreja.

-Sí, el que se hace en la parte baja del tabique, en la mitad de la nariz. -dijo el tatuador.- A ti te quedaría bien, ¿no crees, chico? -le preguntó a James.

-Eh… Sí, sí. Supongo. -le dijo James, algo mareado.

-Pues que sea un piercing en la oreja y el septum. -dijo Avani, decidida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. James forzó una sonrisa, pero estaba más pálido en un Malfoy en pleno invierno.

* * *

Aquel día cuando Avani llegó a la casa de los Potter, todos la inspeccionaron con curiosidad. Además de un par de halagos por la "actitud de Gryffindor" -como dijo Lily- al hacerse los dos piercings el mismo día. James permaneció sentado en el sillón de su casa, tratando de recuperar el apetito después de haber visto como agujereaban el cuerpo de su… Su… De Avani.

-Jimmy, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Ginny, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo no tenía buena cara.

-Sí, sí, mami… -dijo James. Ginny frunció el ceño al escuchar _mami_ en vez de _Ginny_. Puso una mano sobre la frente de James y sonrió.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la sangre, cielo?

-Un poquito… Pero no se lo digas a Albus, se reirá de mí. -le confesó James, bajando la voz. Pero su madre no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de ella.- ¡Mamá!

-Perdón, perdón, cielo. ¿Te traigo un vaso de agua?

-No, estoy bien, gracias. -dijo James. Su madre salió del salón de vuelta a la cocina y por las escaleras se cruzó con Avani, que buscaba a James. Al verlo soltó una risita y se sentó a su lado.- Mi madre, mi propia madre, que cargó conmigo en su barriga nueve meses, me cambió los pañales y me enseñó a andar en escoba, se acaba de reír de mí. Por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Sí, por tu culpa y tu actitud de " _Sí, señor tatuado, hágame un agujero en la oreja y, por si fuera poco, otro en la nariz_ ". -dijo James, poniendo una voz ridícula que ni se parecía a la de Avani. Avani se volvió a reír y se puso de rodillas sobre el sillón, mirando para James. Le dio unos suaves besos sobre la mandíbula, caminando hacia su boca.- ¿Qué haces?

-Para que te encuentres un poco mejor… -dijo Avani, entre beso y beso, susurrando.

-Pensé que eso de " _James en tu casa no te voy a tocar ni un pelo_ " iba en serio. -dijo James, ahora sí, imitándola justo el día anterior a volver a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso? -preguntó ella, parándose justo delante de su boca, rozando los labios contra los de él.

-Por el " _James, es en serio_ " de justo después. -dijo James.

Avani sonrió y miró de reojo la puerta del salón, por la que no se veía a nadie ni se escuchaba a nadie fuera de la cocina, donde Harry, Ginny, Albus y Avani discutían acerca de si los Chudley Cannon's quedarían últimos o penúltimos aquel año.

Fue Zabini la que acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, reduciéndola a cero. Fue un beso un tanto pasional, pues sus lenguas se enredaban sin pudor. Avani enredó sus manos en el pelo de James y él la sujetaba con una mano en su nuca. Cuando se separaron, con los labios ligeramente colorados, se sonrieron, sin separarse más de dos centímetros.

-Señor James, -dijo Kreacher, desde la puerta del salón, haciendo que los dos jóvenes saltaran del susto.- la señora Ginny me ha pedido que le traiga un vaso de agua. -dijo con una sonrisa malvada de lado, sabiendo que había interrumpido algo importante y, sobre todo, algo secreto.

-Gracias, Kreacher. -dijo James, cogiendo el vaso de agua de mal humor, mientras que Avani escondía su cara totalmente colorada entre sus cabellos.

-De nada, amo. -le dijo Kreacher, divertidísimo, bajando a la cocina de nuevo. James puso una mano en la rodilla de Avani.

-Seguro que no dice nada… -dijo James, tratando de calmarla.- Tú actúa como siempre, ya verás.

* * *

Y eso hicieron, actuar con normalidad. Y todo fue perfecto aquel día, aquella tarde, por la noche… Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando James se levantó ya toda su familia y Avani estaba desayunando. Los desayunos Potter podían ser de lo más escandalosos como silenciosos. Incluso pasar de uno a otro en cuestión de microsegundos. Aquella mañana, se trataba de uno de los silenciosos, hasta que Ginny habló, mientras ojeaba El Profeta.

-He dejado poción anticonceptiva en el baño. Por si la necesitáis. -dijo escondiendo una sonrisa tras el periódico. Lily le rió la gracia a su madre, Albus la imitó, ni siquiera Harry pudo contenerse.

* * *

Esa misma tarde los cinco fueron al Callejón Diagon a pasear un poco. Aunque Lily desapareció con los Longbotton, Albus con Rose y Harry y Ginny juntos. Avani y James estaban pasando un buen día, pese a la vergüenza matutina con Ginny. Hasta que los encontró. Hasta que se encontró con sus padres cuando ella y James estaban ojeando unas revistas de Quidditch.

-Mira, mira, te dije que era el mejor… -le dijo James, mostrándole la jugada de su jugador favorito en una foto que mostraba el maravilloso tanto que había marcado la semana pasada.

-Eso es suerte… -dijo Avani, riéndose. Pero su risa se cortó de inmediato cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a sus padres delante de ella. James la imitó y clavó la mirada en el matrimonio Zabini también.

-¿Qué llevas colgando de la nariz? -le dijo en tono de burla Blaise a su propia hija. Hablaba de su nuevo y reciente septum.

-Es un piercing. -le dijo Avani, desafiante.

-¿Tu nueva mamá te deja hacer eso? -le dijo burlonamente Blaise. Avani y James sabían que se refería a Ginny. James apretó la mandíbula.

-Soy casi mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y sí, Ginny Potter me dijo que me quedaba muy bien. -le dijo Avani a su padre. Blaise se rió irónicamente.

-¿De verdad crees que estás mejor con ellos? ¿En serio? Todo eso es una ilusión, Avani. Te están engañando y chantajeando. Pensé que eras más lista como para dejarte engañar por un novio…

-Cariño, puedes volver con nosotros a casa. -dijo Padma, interviniendo y dando un paso por delante de su marido. Avani sonrió irónicamente de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Que no, mamá. Yo, yo sí que os quería. Os quise toda mi vida. Todo fue perfecto en mi infancia, hasta que llegué a Hogwarts y entré en Gryffindor, me hice amiga de James y os demostré que vuestras creencias están equivocadas. Yo os podría seguir queriendo, incluso sabiendo que pensáis diferente a mí. Pero no, no sabéis amar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -le dijo Blaise, elevando el tono de voz y dando un paso por delante de su mujer y encontrándose con James de frente.

-James, vámonos. -le pidió Avani, cogiendo la mano de James entre las suyas.- Por favor…

-Avani… -le dijo Padma, pero su hija ya había dado media vuelta y se marchaba de la mano de James Sirius Potter.

* * *

 ** _ODIO a Blaise Zabini. Sólo eso._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Su mayoría de edad._**

Avani bajó las escaleras de Grimmauld Place contenta cuando Lily le dijo que acababa de llegar su tía Parvati. Al fin y al cabo, era su única familia. Pero en cuanto se iba acercando a la cocina empezó a escuchar una discusión. Eran su tía y Ginny. No gritaban, pero parecía una discusión acalorada.

-No me parece bien, Parvati. ¡Es una locura! -le dijo Ginny. Avani se sentó en las escaleras que bajaban a la cocina a escuchar.

-No es una locura. Estaría conmigo.

-Pero lejos del resto de sus amigos y gente que la quiere. -intervino Harry, que parecía el más calmado de los tres.

-Eso a mí me da igual.

-Pero a ella no. Vamos a ver, ¿lo hablaste con ella?

-No, es una decisión que voy a tomar yo. No puede seguir viviendo en casa de…

-Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir. -interrumpió Ginny. Avani escuchó el ruido que hace una silla al ser arrastrada y supuso que la pelirroja se había levantado.- Avani lleva viviendo aquí casi dos años.

-¡Y eso no está bien!

-¡Sus padres dejaron que se marchara de casa y ni se molestaron en buscarla! ¡Tú estabas de viaje! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Ginny… -le pidió Harry, a su mujer.

-Soy su tía, Ginevra. Me la voy a llevar conmigo a Noruega. -dijo Parvati. El corazón de Avani se aceleró. ¿Noruega? ¿Con ella? ¿Lejos de los Potter y el resto de sus amigos?

-¿Y el colegio? -preguntó Harry.

-Se vendrá conmigo cuando termine los EXTASIS. Bueno, si quiere podría venirse ahora, ya es mayor de edad, no tiene porque hacer los exámenes. -dijo Parvati. Avani decidió que era momento de intervenir y entró en la cocina, empujando la puerta suavemente. Ginny volvía a estar sentada al lado de Harry, que tenía un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de su mujer. Parvati cuando la vio, se levantó.- Avani.

-Hola, tía… -dijo Avani, sonriendo y abrazándola. Se abrazaron durante unos largos segundos y luego Parvati le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no coges un abrigo y nos vamos a dar un paseo tú y yo? Quiero hablar contigo.

-No es necesario, tía. He escuchado todo. -dijo Avani. Parvati la miró sorprendida y Avani sonrió.- Voy a rendir mis EXTASIS y luego me iré contigo a Noruega. -dijo Avani. Al escuchar eso, tanto Ginny como Harry la miraron tristes y sorprendidos. Parvati sonrió.- Pero no me voy a ir a vivir contigo. Pasaré una temporada contigo ahí, pero luego volveré y me voy a quedar aquí, en Londres.

-Pero mi vida… Tú tienes que estar con tu familia, conmigo.

-Pero no me quiero ir de Londres y, como has dicho, soy mayor de edad. -dijo Avani, con seguridad, lo que hizo sonreír a los Potter.- Y tampoco voy a volver a Grimmauld Place. Os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, habéis sido mi familia todo este tiempo y os prometo que esto no se me va a olvidar jamás. Jamás. Pero no puedo seguir viviendo aquí.

-Avani, no nos importa que seas la novia de James. Puedes seguir viviendo aquí. -le dijo Harry. Efectivamente, él era el más tranquilo.

-Lo sé. Pero no es lo correcto. Buscaré un apartamento y trabajaré.

-Yo te lo pago. -le dijo inmediatamente Parvati.

-En cuanto tenga un trabajo con el que poder mantenerme lo pagaré yo. -le dijo Avani, a su tía.

-Eres tan mayor… -dijo Parvati, acariciándole el pelo. Avani le sonrió.- ¿En qué quieres trabajar?

-He recibido una invitación a las pruebas de golpeadora de las Arpías de las Holyhead.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Ginny, sonriendo ampliamente. Avani asintió y Ginny la miró llena de orgullo.

-¡Albus, si no me ayudas no estaré en la academia de aurores! -le gritó James a su hermano, desde el piso de arriba. Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada divertidos.

* * *

Como Avani predijo, aprobó todos los EXTASIS y se fue dos semanas de vacaciones con su tía. El día que volvió, mediante un traslador, James la esperaba al lado de la bota sucia que la trajo de vuelta.

-¡Menudo golpe te has dado! -dijo James, levantándola del suelo del bosque. Avani en cuanto estuvo en pie lo abrazó fuerte, colgándose de su cuello y obligando a James a pasar los brazos alrededor de su cintura y así sujetarla.- Me echaste de menos, eh.

-Eres idiota. -le dijo ella, riendo y separándose un poco para mirarlo.- Enhorabuena.

-Gracias… Parece que todas las tardes con Albus estudiando Pociones sirvieron para algo. -dijo James, sonriendo. Durante el viaje de su novia había recibido la carta de aceptación a la Academia de Aurores. Avani sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. James aprovechó y volvió a levantar ligeramente a Avani del suelo mediante el abrazo del beso.

-Venga, llévame a casa. -le dijo Avani, cuando se separaron.

-Sí, mis padres y mis hermanos te están esperando. Además, Kreacher te echa tanto de menos que ha preparado tu comida favorita. -dijo James, sonriente.

-¿Pollo relleno al horno?

-Sí.

-Vamos, vamos. -dijo Avani, cogiendo la mano de James para aparecerse en Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 ** _Parvati tampoco es mi personaje favorito. Y tengo que confesar que Kreacher me cae demasiado bien para ser un elfo tan malo..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Su humilde morada._**

Avani ya tenía su pequeñísimo apartamento en Londres. Estaba cerca de Grimmauld Place, lo que hacía que tuviera Potter-visitas muy a menudo. Lily para tener conversaciones de cuñadas, Harry que le llevaba tuppers llenos de comida de Kreacher, Albus para tomar un café y jugar a los naipes explosivos o Ginny para hablar y ver que todo estaba bien.

Pero quien más tiempo pasaba allí, tenía su cepillo de dientes en el baño, ropa interior entre la de Avani y un delantal con su nombre en la cocina era James Sirius Potter. Éste mismo era quien estaba tumbado a su lado cuando se levantó aquella mañana de sábado, con una pierna enredada entre las suyas y la espalda al descubierto.

Avani, desde la cama, se estira y coge su bata del suelo. Se la pone y va a hacer el desayuno a la cocina. No era gran cocinera y no le gustaba cocinar, por eso siempre se alegraba al ver a Harry Potter del otro lado de su puerta. Pero de todos modos se preparó para hacer tortitas, sabía que a James le encantaban. Pero se asustó al escuchar un grito desde su habitación.

-James, James, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Avani, corriendo hacia su habitación. Lo encontró en el suelo de su habitación, totalmente desnudo y tapando sus intimidades con las manos. Le pareció lo más gracioso que vio en la vida, por eso se echó a reír.- ¿Qué haces?

-En la ventana. -dijo James, totalmente colorado.- Tu vecina, la de los rulos en la cabeza y la bata de corazones, me estaba mirando.

La imagen que James había descrito era la que Avani vio en el apartamento de al lado a través de la ventana que daba al patio de luces. Allí estaba la Señora Dumphy, con sus rulos donde enredaba sus mechones rubios teñidos, su bata de corazones que la hacía parecer todavía más grande de lo que era y su sonrisa mañanera. Avani se rió y la saludó con la mano.

-Te dije que no anduvieras desnudo por casa por algo. -dijo Avani, riéndose.

-Pero no pensaba que fuera porque tu vecina psicópata me fuera a espiar desnudo. -se quejó James, todavía con la cara colorada, poniéndose sus boxers rojos en el suelo. Avani seguía riéndose y James se molestaba cada vez más. Cuando se levantó del suelo, la miró realmente molesto.

-Perdón, pero es que… -dijo Avani, interrumpida por su propia risa. James chasqueó la lengua y se giró para caminar hacia el salón. Pero su novia lo cogió por la muñeca y tiró de él para darle un beso de buenos días, algo pasional para ser las nueve de la mañana de un sábado.- Estoy haciendo tortitas para recompensártelo.

-Menos mal. -dijo James, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Los dos fueron a la cocina y James se puso a ayudarla.- Entonces, ¿cada vez que te desnudas los vecinos te ven?

-Aja… -dijo ella concentrada en preparar el desayuno.

-¿Por qué no te buscas algo mejor?

-Porque no gano tanto. Te recuerdo que soy suplente en las Arpías. -dijo ella.

-Es que con dos sueldos podrías encontrar algo mejor… -dijo James, en tono casual. Su novia lo miró de reojo.- Solo digo…

-Solo dices… Ya… -dijo ella, sin poder evitar sonreír. Dejó la masa de tortitas para abrazar a James y que él apoyara las manos en sus hombros, enredándolas en su pelo rizo y revuelto.- No vamos a vivir juntos, todavía.

-Pero…

-Vamos, James… -le dijo empezando a besar el cuello de su novio. Él suspiró, pero decir que aquello no le estaba encantando era una mentira tan grande como que a Voldemort le gustaban las flores de colores.- No hay que ir tan deprisa… Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Ya, pero… -dijo James, poco concentrado por culpa de los labios de Avani en su cuello. James apartó el pelo de Avani hacia su espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.- Tramposa.

Avani se rió y lo miró. James llevó la cara de Avani hacia él y la besó en los labios. Pero ya cuando la cosa estaba caliente, James se separó de ella y miró a su alrededor alarmado.

-¿Qué haces, James? Esto no es la Academia de aurores no tienes que estar siempre alerta. -se quejó Avani.

-Alerta permanente, dice siempre el Tío Ron. Pero no me gusta tu vecina. ¡Mira, ya está en la ventana otra vez! -se quejó señalándola, esta vez en otra ventana, pero mirándolos igualmente. Avani la volvió a saludar con la mano.- Podría ser un mortífago secreto.

-¿Con rulos y una bata de corazones? -preguntó Avani, enarcando una ceja.

-Puede ser… -dijo pensativo sin despegar la mirada de la señora. Avani se rió y tiró de la nuca de James para volver a besarlo y llevarlo caminando hacia la habitación. En cuanto llegaron corrió las cortinas y James ya estuvo mucho más tranquilo.

* * *

 ** _¡Alerta permanente!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Su trabajo._**

Catorce mujeres volaban por el cielo en una pista de Quidditch. Se peleaban sobre sus escobas y luchaban por ganar el partido amistoso en aquel entrenamiento. Llevaban ya horas y horas en aquel campo, haciendo trabajo físico y jugadas estratégicas. Cuando ya casi estaba terminando el entrenamiento una mujer pelirroja, elegante y en tacones, se apareció al lado de la entrenadora.

-Ten cuidado con la número seis, necesito que me dé nietos algún día. -le dijo Ginny a la entrenadora, Leyrinne Jones, ex compañera de Ginny.

-¡Gine! -gritó la entrenadora al verla, justo antes de abrazarla. Las dos se abrazaron efusivamente y se pusieron a hablar histéricas. Estaban tan emocionadas por verse que ni se enteraron que el partido había terminado hasta que las catorce jugadoras de Leyrinne estuvieron frente a ellas.- Ay, perdón, chicas. pero es que hacía tiempo que no veía a mi vieja amiga…

-¡Ginevra Weasley! -gritó una de las jugadoras nuevas, emocionada. Avani le sonrió a su suegra y ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Hacía tiempo que no me llamaban _Weasley_. -le dijo Ginny a su amiga.- Hola, chicas. buen trabajo sobre las escobas.

-Muchas gracias. -dijo la capitana del equipo.

-Bueno… -dijo Leyrinne, recuperando su seriedad hacia sus jugadoras.- Tenemos que mejorar, así que a las duchas y mañana aquí a la misma hora. ¡Con las pilas recargadas, así que nada de fiesta que ya sé que hoy es viernes!

Todas las chicas se fueron hacia los vestuarios, menos Avani que se acercó a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriente. Ginny la abrazó y las dos miraron a Leyrinne.

-¿Una de tus sobrinas, Gine? -preguntó Leyrinne.

-No, la novia de mi hijo mayor. -le dijo Ginny, sonriendo.- Avani además es como una hija para mí. Trátala bien, eh. Que eres muy dura con ellas.

-La semana que viene jugamos contra Puddlemere, tenemos que ganar. -dijo Leyrinne.- Un momento, Gine. -le dijo a Ginny, mientras caminaba hacia uno de sus ayudantes para discutir algo.

-¿Gine? -le preguntó Avani a su suegra.

-Ay, déjame ser feliz. Yo aquí era una persona diferente... No era ni la hermana de nadie, ni la novia de nadie, ni la amiga de nadie. Empezaron a llamarme Gine en el vestuario y yo no me opuse. -explicó Ginny, feliz.- Vamos, ve a las duchas que te espero y nos tomamos un café juntas.

-Vale. Vengo ahora. -dijo Avani. Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y corrió al vestuario. Allí, en cuanto entró, todas sus compañeras la miraron, con una sonrisa traviesa de lado.

-Así que conoces a la increíble Ginevra Weasley. -dijo muy sonriente la capitana, Marianne Alcob.- Cuéntanos, Zabini.

-Bueno… Ella es la madre de mi novio. -dijo sonriendo nerviosa Avani.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Los chicos Potter no están solteros!? -lloriqueó Amanda Collins.

-No. -dijo Avani, seca y borde, haciendo reír a todas sus compañeras.

-Venga, Zabie, cuéntanos más. ¿Cómo es Ginevra en persona? -preguntó Marianne, divertida.

Avani habló muy buen de su suegra mientras se duchaba y se vestía. Hasta aquel entonces el equipo no había compartido muchos momentos como aquel, pues en dos años habían renovado a toda la plantilla y todavía no se conocían tanto. Pero aquella tarde Avani al fin sintió aquel vestuario como sentía los de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Risas, bromas y tonterías.

Recordó a Lily entrando en su primer día, besando las mejillas de todos, contenta y orgullosa de sí misma. A James y a Fred dándose golpes con las toallas enrolladas. A Roxanne contándole en secreto que había salido con un chico. A Hugo Weasley soportando las bromas de todos sus primos…

Aquello sí era un vestuario y esperaba que el de las Holyhead Harpies fuera parecido pronto. Cuando salió de éste se reencontró con Ginny y las dos se aparecieron en el apartamento de la morena, para tomarse juntas un té. Hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por un azabache enfadado.

-¡Odio a mi padre, lo odio! -gritó James entrando en casa de Avani, sin ver a su madre, claramente. Las dos lo miraron, divertidas.- ¡Y mi tío Ron, igual a él! ¡Igual! ¡Ni siquiera la tía Hermione me ayudó! ¿Te lo puedes creer? -dijo por fin mirando a la mesa de madera y encontrando allí a su madre.- Hola, mami.

-Hola, cielo. -le dijo Ginny a su hijo, divertido. Luego separó la silla que estaba a su lado para que él se sentara. James lo hizo y bufó.

-Papá me suspendió de tres entrenamientos por ir al frente con un grupo de mortífagos. -dijo James en un bufido.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -le gritó su madre, frunciendo el ceño. James bufó.

-No empieces tú también, Ginny. -se quejó James.

-Mamá, soy tu madre. -le corrigió. Avani era la primera vez que veía a Ginny realmente enfadada porque James no le llamara _mamá_.- ¿Y cómo se te ocurre ir al frente con los mortífagos? ¡Eso es peligroso, James!

-¡Se supone que soy auror para algo! ¡No para cubrir fichas y firmar papelitos! -gritó James, levantándose. Ginny tomó aire profundamente y Avani vio en la madre y el hijo una mirada exactamente igual, entre enfado, reto y preocupación. Ginny habló en un tono más bajo, pero muy seria.

-Más te vale ir en menos de tres días a casa y pedirle perdón a tu padre. -le dijo Ginny. James se dejó caer en el silla de nuevo, enfadado. Ginny miró a Avani más dulcemente.- Siento el espectáculo, Avani.

-No pasa nada… -dijo ella, algo cortada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Yo me voy a casa. -dijo Ginny. Cogió su abrigo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Avani y se marchó hacia Grimmauld Place. El piso de Avani se quedó en silencio, con ella mirando a James y él con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Avani rompió la tensión agarrando la mano de James sobre la mesa.

-Ten cuidado, por favor. -le pidió en un susurro. James forzó una sonrisa mirándola y asintió.

-Ya sé que me equivoqué. Mañana iré a hablar con ellos. -dijo James, más tranquilo.- ¿Hoy puedo quedarme a dormir?

A modo de respuesta recibió un dulce beso de su novia. Después de la discusión, los dos cenaron tranquilamente y se fueron a dormir pronto. Se encontraban en la cama, James abrazándola por la espalda, muy fuerte, cuando le susurró al oído:

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, sorprendida, sin mirarlo.

-Por no decirme que estaba equivocado, sé que hoy no me merecía nada de eso. -dijo James. Avani se giró entre los brazos de James y le acarició la cara.

-Yo te voy a querer cuando menos lo merezcas, porque es cuando más lo vas a necesitar. -le dijo antes de darle un dulce beso. James sonrió sobre los labios de Avani y giró con ella para colocarla encima de él.

* * *

 ** _Hasta idiota y gilipollas me gusta James Sirius Potter, en serio._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Su figura._**

En una mesa del Caldero Chorreante había un grupo amplio de jóvenes, bebiendo chupitos, hablando y riendo. Era una reunión de primos Potter-Weasley. Estaban todos, desde Victorie; pasando por Dominique que había vuelto de Rumanía de visita; hasta Lily que estaba en las vacaciones escolares de Hogwarts.

Avani, con sus vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero y unos botines con un poco de tacón entró. Era de noche y había bastante gente en el viejo bar. Saludó en la barra a Alice Longbotton, la hija de su profesor de Herbología. Alice y ella habían tenido sus diferencias, principalmente porque la rubia salió esporádicamente con James. Pero aquello había pasado hace ya bastante tiempo y ahora era Avani quien estaba con él.

Se acercó a James por la espalda, que hablaba muy animadamente con su hermano pequeño y Hugo. Rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. James la miró de reojo, sonrió y llevó su mano hasta una de sus piernas, acariciándola.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento? -le preguntó James a su novia.

-Bien ¿y la reunión familiar?

-Pues tenemos a Victorie que se quejó de la convivencia con Teddy, a Dominique que se enamoró de un criador de dragones, Lucy se nos ha enamorado también, Rose que se peleó con sus padres, Lily se lió con un Ravenclaw y Albus que ha decidido presentar oficialmente a Valerie como su novia en casa. -resumió James.

-Felicidades, Albus. -le dijo Avani a su cuñado, sonriéndole y acariciando uno de sus hombros, aun sin soltar a James.

-Gracias. Tienes que venir. Este domingo para cenar. -le dijo Albus.

-Lo intentaré. -dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Bueno, nos vamos. -dijo James, levantándose. Todos sus primos se quejaron pero James cogió la mano de Avani y se rió.- ¡Decidle a mi hermanita cuando vuelva de estar con el aguilita que no quiero ser tío aun!

-¡James! -se quejó Albus. James se rió y se acercó a pagar a la barra.

-Hoy invito yo, Potter. -le dijo Alice, sonriendo. James y Avani la imitaron.

-Dale saludos a tu padre. -le dijo James, antes de marcharse caminando con Avani. Decidieron que era una buena idea irse caminando hacia casa de la castaña, pero no contaron que se pondría a llover y tendrían que correr como los muggles, pues no se podían aparecer en público. Así que cuando llegaron al piso de Avani estaban congelados.

-Yo me voy a la ducha. -dijo Avani, tiritando.

-Exagerada… -dijo James, sacándose el abrigo empapado. Pero su jersey y camiseta estaban secos, no como la ropa de Avani. Su camiseta blanca había quedado empapada, haciendo que James se emocionara.

-Me ducho y vuelvo. -le dijo Avani, caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Pero tres minutos más tarde, James estaba entrando en el baño también y asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de la ducha. Allí estaba ella, desnuda, con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo. James sonrió. Avani es deportista y a James le encanta su cuerpo tal y como es, definido, musculado y tonificado.

Avani tenía los muslos más anchos que una chica normal y los gemelos duros y listos para agarrarse con fuerza a la escoba. Tenía el vientre plano, con alguna señal de abdominales. Hombros un poco anchos y brazos ligeramente fuertes. James besaría cada fibra de la piel de su compañera.

Estaba de espaldas a él y se enjabonaba sus abultados rizos oscuros cuando James entró en la ducha, posando los labios es su espalda y poniendo las manos sobre su cintura. Avani dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de James, dejando que él le besara el cuello y sus manos avanzaran sobre su cuerpo.

-James… -dijo en un gemido, cuando una de las manos de James se posó sobre uno de sus senos y la otra empezaba a hurgar entre sus piernas.

* * *

 _ **Improvisamos con algo un poco más hot... Pero aviso que todavía queda algo aun más hot ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Su familia política._**

-¿Cómo puedes llegar siempre el último? -se quejó Harry cuando su hijo mayor y su nuera se aparecieron en el salón tomados de la mano. James tan solo se rió y él y Avani empezaron la ronda de besos saludando a todos.

Era una _cena formal_ entre los Potter y Avani y Valerie. El plan era de Albus que quería presentarles a su novia a su familia -aunque ya la conocían, la Slytherin era la mejor amiga de Lily desde que entraron en Hogwarts- y Avani estaba allí para que no toda la atención recayera sobre Valerie.

-Venga, vamos a cenar, que Kreacher ya tiene la cena hecha. -dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

-Voy a ayudarlo. -dijo Avani, sonriendo.- Así lo saludo.

-No entiendo porque te cae bien. -dijo James, con mueca de asco. Todos se rieron y Avani se encaminó hacia la cocina. Valerie se ofreció para ayudarla y Avani le sonrió bajando las escaleras.

-¿Cómo estás? Te veo preocupada. -le dijo la castaña a su concuñada, la pelirroja.

-Lo estoy. Estoy nerviosa. -confesó Valerie. Las dos se pararon delante de la puerta de la cocina.- Es que es algo importante.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, los Potter son unos ángeles caídos del cielo. La más difícil, Lily, ya la tienes ganada. -dijo Avani.

-¿La más difícil? No, esa es la señora Potter. -dijo Valerie, aterrorizada.

-Que va, Ginny es la mejor persona que hay en esta casa, después de Harry quizás.

-Le estoy robando a su pequeño, Avani. Entiendo que me tenga un poco marcada. -dijo Valerie, cogiendo una fuente con una ensalada que Kreacher había preparado.

-Que va… Albus es el niño de papá. El niño de mamá es James. La adora, no te haces una idea. -dijo Avani, sonriendo, divertida.- Pero tú sé tú misma y todo irá de maravilla. Si a Albus le gustas, al resto de la familia también, ya verás.

-Avani… -dijo parándose antes de entrar en el comedor y bajando la voz.- ¿No crees que qué sea hija de mortífagos sea un problema? Uno grave.

-Yo también lo soy. Y me aceptaron y me acogieron en su casa. Tus padres ni siquiera han estado en Azkaban, y han cumplido sus castigos por lo que hicieron cuando eran unos niños. Ya han tenido suficiente y los Potter lo saben. -dijo Avani. Luego le señaló el comedor con la mirada.- Vamos.

* * *

-Kreacher, ¿qué piensas de nuestras chicas? -le dijo James al elfo, mientras éste servía la cena.

-Buenas sangre puras. -dijo Kreacher, en su tono regañón y enfadado de siempre. Los Potter se rieron, Avani los imitó y Valerie sonrió tímidamente.- La señorita sangre pura hija del señor Nott, mucho mejor.

-¡Oye, Kreacher! Pensé que éramos amigos. -dijo Avani, falsamente ofendida.

-La señorita Avani se besa con el señor James en el salón. -dijo Kreacher, poniendo cara de asco y haciendo reír a todos, menos a James y a Avani que estaban avergonzados y a Valerie que no entendía.

-Es que Kreacher pilló a James y a Avani besándose cuando todavía era un secreto y nos lo vino a contar. -le dijo Lily a su amiga, que se rió también.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y amenamente. Los Potter eran personas habladoras -los que menos Harry y Albus- por eso no había tiempo de silencios incómodos. Les llegó el momento de vergüenza a Albus y a Valerie, por supuesto, pero también pasó por él Lily, incluso Harry y Ginny.

-Dejad de hablar de Edgar, ¿queréis? Aquí nadie menciona el tema de que mamá salió con setenta tíos para poner celoso a papá y que a papá le gustaba Cho Chang. -dijo Lily para evitar su momento incómodo.

-Pero el amor verdadero pudo con todo. -dijo Ginny, románticamente.

-Aun así no te llevó a buscar horrocruxes y sí al tío Ron. -se rió James con Avani apoyada en uno de sus costados. Los tres pequeños Potter se rieron y Ginny y Harry los miraron negando con la cabeza.

-Yo debería de irme… -dijo Valerie, sonriendo, más tranquila.

-Sí, mejor que no llegues tarde a tu casa, Valerie. Pero fue un placer tenerte aquí, vuelve pronto. -le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Te acompaño. -le dijo Albus a su novia.

-Como todo un caballero. -dijo Ginny, orgullosa.

-Yo también me voy. Mañana tengo que madrugar. -dijo Avani, levantándose.

-Yo también me voy. -dijo James, levantándose tras Avani. Todos lo miraron.

-Tú vives en esta casa, James. -le recordó Harry.

-Pero voy a acompañar a Avani a su casa, Harry. -le dijo James a su padre, que rodó los ojos.

-Qué vas a volver… -musitó Lily irónicamente, rodando los ojos.

-Cochino… -musitó Ginny, saliendo del salón hacia la cocina. Su hijo mayor la persiguió indignado.

-¡Albus es un caballero y yo un degenerado! ¡Eso es porque es serpiente, ¿verdad?! -se quejó James.

* * *

 _ **"La señorita Avani se besa con el señor James en el salón." - Kreacher.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_No se va a casar con él._**

Hace ya siete meses que Lily desapareció. La joven de ya diecisiete años -y mayor de edad en el mundo mágico- desapareció después del asesinato de su novio. Nadie sabía nada de ella, el Ministerio había dejado de buscarla y toda su familia estaba desbastada.

Harry Potter ya no era el mismo. El amable y cariñoso jefe del Departamento de Aurores desde que desapareció su hija que no iba a ninguna misión y se limitaba a encerrarse en su despacho a firmar papelitos. Ginny Potter había pedido una excedencia en el trabajo y se dedicaba a buscar a su hija por tierra, aire y mar, sin avance ninguno.

Teddy Lupin, auror, cuando Lily acababa de desaparecer recibió la noticia de que sería padre. Quería que la pelirroja fuera la madrina de su primer hijo, pero ésta seguía sin dar señales de vida. Albus Severus estaba realmente desesperado. Siendo auror también, organizaba búsquedas clandestinas con otros aurores o miembros de la familia. Estaba tan desquiciado que hasta había dejado a Valerie, que se encontraba igual de destrozada que él siendo la mejor amiga de la pequeña Potter.

Y James Sirius. James era quien estaba tirando del carro. Quien sacaba a su madre a tomar un café. Quien iba a comer todos los días con su padre a su despacho. Quien vigilaba que Albus no hiciera ninguna tontería. Quien ayudaba a Victorie con el tema del embarazo cuando Teddy estaba ocupado buscando a su hermana. Pero, en cuanto llegaba a las cuatro paredes de la casa de Avani era otra persona. Una cansada. Deprimida.

-James… -dijo Avani forzando su voz, casi no le había salido.

Su novio estaba en su sillón, con la mirada perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Acababan de llegar de Hogwarts. Había sido la graduación de la promoción de Lily. James le comentó a su novia que esperaba que la pequeña apareciera ese día en el colegio, así que iría a Hogwarts sin contárselo a nadie más de la familia. Pero Albus, Teddy, Harry y Ginny habían pensado como él y todos se habían encontrado en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

 _-Se-señores… -dijo McGonagall al verlos delante de la puerta del gran comedor.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ha ocurrido algo más?_

 _-Eso veníamos a averiguar. -dijo Teddy._

 _-Si alguien sabe si Lily ha aparecido aquí son Miriam, Valerie y Alice. ¿Han llegado ya? -preguntó Albus, afinando la mirada hacia el interior del Gran Comedor. Entonces Avani vio aparecer a las tres mencionadas juntas, pero solo las tres._

 _-Señoritas… -dijo la directora, avanzando hacia ellas, al igual que el resto de los Potter y Avani.- ¿Saben… ¿Vienen solas?_

 _-Sí. -dijo Miriam con la voz ahogada. La Ravenclaw tomó aire, luchando contra las lágrimas._

 _-Alice, mi hermana… -dijo James, mirando a su ex novia, que negó con la cabeza sin fuerzas para hablar._

 _-Bueno, venga, entren… -dijo Minerva._

 _-En realidad, señora. -dijo Valerie, dubitativa. Sus dos amigas la animaron a seguir hablando, agarrando sus manos.- No vamos a entrar._

 _-Es su graduación._

 _-No vamos a ir a la graduación sin Lily. -dijo Valerie, mientras una lágrima ya resbalaba por su mejilla._

 _-Sus familias están ahí… Tu familia Miriam, ha llegado desde el Londres muggle. -le dijo McGonagall a la hija de muggles.- Tu padre y tu madre quieren que te gradúes con Frank, Alice. -le dijo a la Hufflepuff.- Y tus padres, tu tío Draco y Scorpius esperan verte, Valerie. Tenéis que entrar._

 _-¿Es una orden? -preguntó Valerie, elevando el mentón. Todos los Potter la miraban afligidos, menos Albus que había clavado la mirada en las puntas de sus zapatos._

 _-Sí._

 _Las tres chicas cogieron aire y agarradas de la mano entraron en el Gran Comedor. Se unieron a sus cuatro amigos, Lorcan, Lyssander, Frank y Hugo. Pero ninguno de los siete sonrió en toda la ceremonia. Los Potter se marcharon antes de que ésta terminara._

* * *

-¿No vas a cenar nada? ¿Otra vez? -le preguntó Avani. James estaba de espaldas a ella, pero Avani notó como negaba con la cabeza.- Por favor… -susurró agotada.

-No, gracias, amor. -le dijo él, forzando una sonrisa con los ojos rojos. Avani se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón y James se abrazó a su cintura. Ella le acarició el pelo de manera despreocupada.- Avie...

-¿Qué? -preguntó en casi un susurro.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? -preguntó James, incorporándose para mirarla. Avani frunció ligeramente el ceño y pestañeó pensativa. James le acarició la mejilla sonriendo, con los ojos completamente cristalinos.

-James, no me puedo casar contigo. -le dijo Avani. Su novio borró todo ápice de esperanza de su cara y se levantó del sillón, buscando su abrigo. Avani lo siguió.- James, escúchame.

-Da igual, Avani. No me importa. -dijo James, desesperado por encontrar su abrigo. Avani lo perseguía nerviosa, hasta que consiguió agarrarlo del brazo y pararlo.

-Déjame hablar, por favor, James. -le suplicó Avani. James asintió pero clavó la mirada en el suelo.- James, nada me gustaría más que casarme contigo. Pero ahora no vamos a casarnos.

-Avani, yo te quiero.

-No me cabe duda. -lo interrumpió ella.- Pero tú solo quieres casarte conmigo porque tu hermana no está aquí. Te quieres vengar, quieres olvidarte de eso un poco, distraerte. Pero no puede ser. Nuestro matrimonio no puede ser así. Si nos casamos y Lily no está, cuando vuelva no querrás perdonártelo jamás. Porque va a volver. -dijo con un dedo en su barbilla, haciéndolo que la mirara.- Tu hermana va a volver, James.

-¿Y si no vuelve?

-Y si no lo hace tendremos que vivir en pecado y tener hijos en pecado. -le dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente y acercándose más a él, acariciando su mejilla.- James, ¿te das cuenta de lo injusto que sería que tú y yo nos casemos así? ¿Qué nos casemos por un motivo que no es único y exclusivamente el de que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos? Además, no necesito una boda para eso.

-Perdóname. -le pidió él, mirando al techo y soltando una traicionera lágrima, que Avani limpió con un beso sobre la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

 ** _Ya vamos por la mitad..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_La mejor sorpresa en un año y dos meses._**

Avani y James estaban preparando la comida juntos. Una ensalada de pasta, nada más. Pero se lo estaban pasando bien entre los empujones a traición, las bromas entre ellos y los besos sorpresa. Hasta que un ciervo apareció en la cocina americana del piso de Avani. _James ven a casa, por favor_ , era muy raro que Harry les pidiera a sus hijos que fueran a casa. Los Potter siempre fueron bastante -a veces demasiado- liberales con eso.

-Voy y vuelvo, ¿vale? -le dijo James a su novia.

-No te preocupes. Quédate a comer si quieres, esto lo podemos cenar o comer mañana.

-Vale. -dijo antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.- Nos vemos por la noche.

James se fue por la Red Flu a su casa y Avani encendió la radio para suplir el vacío que su novio había dejado al irse. Terminó de preparar la ensalada y se sentó sola a comer con al radio de fondo. Aquel invento muggle era el mejor para ella, maravilloso. Pero Avani, en soledad, tenía tendencia a ponerse a pensar.

Y se puso a pensar en sus últimos años de vida, en los que llevaba viviendo sola. Hacía ya tres años que se marchó de casa de los Potter y desde el primer día James tiene un cepillo de dientes en el baño. Los primeros meses fueron algo intensos, pues James vivió allí con ella, pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron relajando. Además sus trabajos empezaron a pedirles más y más tiempo.

Avani como bateadora suplente de las Holyhead Harpies tenía -y quería- esforzarse más que sus compañeras para algún día conseguir ser titular. Las dos bateadoras principales de su equipo eran bastante más mayores que ella y ya habían expresado un par de veces en el vestuario la idea de jubilarse pronto. Aquello hizo que Avani, con ayuda de su _personal trainner_ (conocida vulgarmente por Ginny Potter), se quedara largas horas extras entrenando.

Y James fue ascendiendo poco a poco en el cuerpo de aurores. Primero siendo un simple alumno de la academia, luego un auror como el resto. Y desde entonces nada más que se pelea por conseguir entrar en una buena brigada, no quiere ser jefe de nadie. Pero aquello requería misiones más largas y más lejos.

Por lo que poco a poco se fueron viendo menos. Sumándole la desaparición de Lily el año pasado, con lo que James y Avani se habían vuelto importantes en las misiones clandestinas de búsqueda de la pelirroja, la pareja cada vez se veía menos. Una o dos noches por semana, algún mediodía comiendo en el Ministerio y las reuniones familiares el sábado o el domingo en La Madriguera.

Pero Avani echaba de menos a James. _Quizás podría mudarse, al menos dormiríamos juntos todas las noches_ , pensó Avani y, sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo. _Pero James tiene muchas cosas en su casa, no sé dónde lo meteríamos_. _Quizás es hora de buscar otro apartamento un poco más grande_.

Cuando se dio cuenta Avani llegaba tarde a su entrenamiento porque se había puesto a buscar una nueva vivienda para James y para ella. Llegó corriendo, se cambió lo más rápido posible y recibió una fuerte reprimenda por los dos minutos y medio de retraso.

Entrenó más duro que nunca, pues tenía que arreglar su problema. Además, había quedado con su suegra después del entrenamiento para que la ayudara con la puntería de sus blugders. El entrenamiento terminó y Avani decidió esperar a Ginny volando sobre el campo. Pero era extraño que la pelirroja se retrasara tanto. Ya preocupada, bajó de su escoba y cuando caminaba hacia el vestuario para mandarle un patronus a Ginny, se encontró con James que llegó corriendo hacia ella.

-Nos tenemos que ir, corre. -le dijo él, después de besarla efusivamente. James la empujó hacia el vestuario.

-James, he quedado con tu madre para entrenar.

-No va a venir.

-Pero…

-Coge las cosas y vámonos.

-Me tengo que duchar, James.

-Pues rápido. ¡Venga, Avani, corre, por favor! -dijo James, emocionado. Avani, confusa, entró en el vestuario y se duchó lo más rápido que podía. En cuanto salió del vestuario James la cogió de la mano y después de darle un beso los dos se aparecieron en la puerta de Grimmauld Place. Ya era de noche y tras la ventana Avani escuchó risas divertidas. Frunció el ceño, aquello era irreal. James ansioso buscó su varita y abrió la puerta con ella. Tiró de Avani hacia dentro y gritó caminando hacia el salón.- ¡Ya estamos aquí! Mira, Avie… -le dijo a su novia empujándola hacia el interior del salón.

Allí, sentada en el sillón más grande, rodeada por sus tres mejores amigas y su hermano estaba Lily Luna Potter. Estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que la vio, en el entierro de su difunto novio, estaba mayor y guapa. Se había cortado el pelo y las puntas pelirrojas ahora solo le rozaban los hombros. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y su sonrisa parecía sincera.

A uno de sus lados estaban Miriam Jones y Alice Longbotton, las dos aún estaban llorando y agarraban las manos de Lily con fuerza. Del otro lado estaban Valerie Nott y Albus, más cerca el uno del otro de lo que lo habían estado en muchos meses. Sentados juntos en una butaca, Harry y Ginny, felices. En otro sillón Hugo, Hermione y Rose; tras ellos apoyado en el respaldo, Ron.

Avani, muy confusa, miró a James frunciendo el ceño. Pero él ni la miraba, tan solo miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa pegada en la cara. No fue hasta que Lily se movió y se levantó del sillón hasta que Avani se dio cuenta de que aquello era real y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Por Merlín, Lily! -dijo Avani, emocionada. Se separó de ella y le tocó los brazos y la cabeza emocionada.- ¡Qué guapa estás!

-Ha sido lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda la tarde. -dijo ella, riendo.- Mi otra cuñada solo me dijo que le gustaba más mi pelo largo.

-Eh… Lily… -dijo Valerie, claramente no había tenido ocasión de explicarle que ya no salía con su hermano. Harry y Ginny escondieron una risita.

-¡Has estado maravillosa contra los Puddlemere! Vi el partido desde el España y me encantó. -le dijo Lily, sonriendo y haciendo que Avani se emocionara. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Lily miró a James confundida.- No llores, Avani, por favor.

-Es que te echamos mucho de menos. -dijo Avani, volviéndola a abrazar. Lily se rió y la abrazó fuerte también. ****

* * *

 ** _¡Lily ha vuelto y ahora Avani tiene una promesa que cumplir!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ahora sí que se van a casar._**

-No me puedo creer que me estuvierais esperando para casaros… -le dijo Lily a Avani. Las dos estaban comiendo juntas en el Caldero Chorreante en una calurosa mañana de julio. Avani sonrió y asintió.

-No creo que James hubiera sido feliz si nos casábamos sin ti. -dijo Avani.

-Aunque te lo pidiera. -dijo Lily, sonriendo de lado.- Me lo ha contado todo. Gracias por cuidar de él, Avani.

Avani le sonrió y agarró su mano por encima de la mesa. Entonces Frank Longbottom las interrumpió con la comida. Frank y Alice acaban de terminar Hogwarts y ante que ninguno de los dos tuviera claro que hacer con su vida ahora, los dos trabajaban para su madre en el Caldero Chorreante. Frank, además, era amigo de toda la vida de Lily.

-Que os aproveche, chicas. -les dijo Frank.- Si queréis algo más se lo decís a mi hermana. Mi turno termina en una hora. -dijo alegremente.

-¿Sales ya en una hora? -preguntó Lily. Frank asintió.- Entonces te espero y luego vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te apetece, Longbottom?

-Claro. -le dijo él, sonriendo y posando una mano sobre el hombro de Lily. Los dos se sonrieron y cada uno volvió a lo suyo, aunque no pasó desapercibido un ligero sonrojo en Lily para Avani, que sonrió pero no comentó.

-¿Vais a invitar a Valerie a la boda?

-No lo sé… Albus y ella…

-Yo creo que van a volver juntos. Creo que el otro día escuché a Valerie en la habitación de Al. Pero no los quiero presionar. -dijo Lily. Avani se rió.

* * *

Después de comer, Avani volvió a su apartamento. Aquella tarde era su tarde libre, así que tenía pensado pasarla en casa con James. Pero, para su sorpresa, en la mesa de su casa se encontró con James, Ginny, Harry, Teddy y Victorie.

-Hola… -dijo Avani, sorprendida.

-Hola, Av. Ven, mira, estamos escogiendo donde celebrar la boda. -le dijo Victorie, emocionada. Avani miró fijamente a James, levantando una ceja.

-Ha insistido. -dijo James.

-Victorie… nosotros… -dijo Avani.

-¡Tenemos que empezar a planear todo, Avani! Tu vestido, la comida, los invitados, quién va a oficiar la ceremonia…

-Victorie, Vic. -la interrumpió Avani, sonriendo. Se sentó a su lado en la mesa y le habló muy dulcemente para no herir sus sentimientos.- Nosotros ya sabemos cómo queremos que sea la boda.

-James nos lo ha contado. Pero no es necesario, Avani. Podemos hacer una boda a lo grande. -le dijo Victorie.

-Si es por el dinero, lo ponemos nosotros. -le dijo Harry muy calmadamente, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer.

-No, no es el dinero. Es que queremos que la boda sea así, ¿verdad James?

-Se lo intenté explicar… -dijo James, sonriendo.- Vic, agradecemos mucho lo que estás haciendo, de verdad. Pero queremos una boda íntima.

-Queremos que sea en el salón de Grimmauld Place, tan solo con los Potter y los Weasley. -dijo Avani.- Nos gustaría que nos case Hermione, -dijo mirando a su suegro, que sonrió ampliamente.- y no me voy a comprar un vestido de novia.

-Pe-pero… -dijo Victorie. Pero Teddy la interrumpió cogiéndola de la mano.

-Será una boda preciosa, estoy seguro. -le dijo el metamorfomago. Avani se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y James y ella se miraron alegremente.

-Entonces, papá, ¿crees que mi madrina querrá casarnos? -le preguntó James a su padre. Harry asintió y sonrió.

-Tendrás que insistir, pero pídele ayuda a tu padrino. -le dijo Harry.- Seguro que la convencéis.

-¿Y nos podemos casar en el salón? -volvió a preguntar James.

-Claro. -le contestó Ginny, sonriendo también.

-Entonces mi boda ya está lista, prima. -le dijo James a su prima favorita. Victorie suspiró y asintió. Si era lo que ellos querían…


	14. Chapter 14

**_La señora Potter._**

James estaba en su cuarto, preparándose. Avani estaba en el de Lily, lista. Hacía tiempo que Kreacher no tenía tantos comensales en Grimmauld Place, pero estaba en su salsa insultando a todo el que se pusiera por delante. Allí estaban los imprescindibles.

Arthur y Molly, felices por poder ver la boda de otro de sus nietos. Bill, Fleur y Louis, guapísimos como siempre, charlando con Percy y Audrey. Charlie y Dominique, que habían pedido unos días libres en Rumanía para ir a la boda. Molly y Roxanne, las dos primas de la misma edad que James y Avani, que no podían creerse que fueran a presenciar aquello. Lucy, sentada entre sus abuelos, contándoles lo genial que era su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia Italiano. George y su hijo Fred, que hacían bromas sobre la boda y lo que podría pero no iba a pasar. Angelina que hablaba muy animadamente con Lily. Albus, sentado en el sillón de su casa, con Valerie entre sus brazos. Harry y Ginny, que miraban a la pareja de azabache y pelirroja, sorprendidos sobre cómo era el destino. Scorpius y Hugo, que pinchaban a Rose y su precioso vestido pastel. Ron y Hermione que recordaban su propia boda un poco apartados.

-Alguien tendrá que irlos a buscar, ¿no? -dijo Molly.

-Yo voy a buscar a Jimmy. -dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

-Ginny, déjame ir a mí con James.

-Vale, entonces ya bajo yo a Avani. -dijo la pelirroja. Las dos cuñadas subieron las escaleras y cada una se dirigió a una habitación distinta. Hermione golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta de James y entró, encontrándoselo sentado sobre su cama, listo para casarse.

-Hola, cielo… -dijo Hermione, sonriendo. James la miró y le sonrió.

-Estás muy guapa, madrina.

-Tú estás guapísimo. -le dijo ella, sentándose a su lado y pasando la mano por su cabello.- James, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué queréis que yo os case? -preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. James sonrió ampliamente.

-Porque gracias a ti y a mi padrino me di cuenta de que quería a Avani. -dijo James, haciendo que su madrina pusiera una mueca de confusión.- El tío Ron y tú fuisteis primero mejores amigos, antes de enamoraros.

-Sí…

-Bueno, pues cuando empecé a sentirme extraño con Avani en lo único en lo que tenía miedo era en perderla. En perderla como amiga. Pero es que me di cuenta de que vosotros dos, seguís siendo mejores amigos.

-Que seamos pareja no quiere decir que no seamos amigos, James. -le dijo Hermione, acariciándole el desordenado pelo Potter.

-Lo sé. Por eso di un paso adelante. Porque me di cuenta de que no por besarme con ella tenía más posibilidades de perderla. Incluso, puede que ahora tenga menos, ¿no?

-No vas a perder a Avani, James. -le dijo Hermione, sonriendo.- Eres una persona bastante cabezota y gracias a eso no creo que jamás pierdas a Avani.

-Gracias, tía. -le dijo James, abrazándola.

-Venga, vamos para abajo. -le dijo Hermione. James sonrió, asintió y le ofreció a su tía su brazo para bajar juntos. Hermione tomó su brazo y los dos bajaron al salón.

* * *

Ginny entró en la habitación de Lily y sonrió al ver a Avani. La novia de su hijo, casi mujer, llevaba un precioso vestido de color crema, completamente de encaje y ajustado a su cuerpo hasta la mitad del muslo. Llevaba su pelo -habitualmente rizo- liso y la mitad recogido detrás de la cabeza. Estaba descalza, aunque los tacones del mismo color que el vestido estaban a su lado en el suelo.

-¿Está la novia lista?

-Nunca estuve más lista. -dijo Avani, sonriendo. Tomó aliento para preguntar lo que más miedo le daba.- Ginny, le he mandado una carta a mis padres. No han venido, ¿no?

-Lo siento, mucho, cariño. No han venido. -dijo Ginny.

-No pasa nada. No los necesito.

-Vas a ser una Potter, claro que no los necesitas. -dijo la pelirroja, acercándose a ella y acariciándole las puntas del pelo.- ¿Bajas conmigo?

-¿Me llevas al altar?

-Claro, vamos juntas. -dijo Ginny. Avani se calzó y agarró la mano de Ginny para bajar juntas. Cuando llegaron al salón todos la miraron y le sonrieron. Pero los ojos más brillantes y la sonrisa más sincera era de la James Sirius Potter, que la esperaba al lado de Hermione.

* * *

Ginny dejó a Avani al lado de su hijo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Avani y un abrazó a su niño, que la levantó del suelo en medio del abrazo. Ella se rió, le acarició la cara, mirándolo y se fue con Harry, cogiéndolo de la mano fuerte.

-Hoy, esta noche del uno de septiembre, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de James y Avani. -comenzó Hermione.- La historia de estos dos empezó como la de muchos de nosotros, un uno de septiembre frente a un expreso de color escarlata. -no pasó desapercibida la mirada entre muchos de los presentes. Ron y Hermione, Ron y Harry, Harry y Ginny, George y Angelina, Valerie y Lily, incluso Arthur y Molly Weasley.- Quizás no fue fácil llegar hasta aquí, ni divertido y es posible que hubierais preferido no vivir muchas de las cosas que os pasaron. Pero os aseguro, que todo eso hizo que os unierais cada vez más. Y cuando una unión es tan fuerte, es complicado romperla. James, ¿quieres decir algo?

James cogió aire, asintió y cogió las dos manos de Avani.

-Av, te convertiste en la persona más importante en mi mundo desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Desde que el viejo y senil Sombrero Seleccionador nos mandó juntos a Gryffindor. Me senté a tu lado en cada clase, cada día. Nos castigaron juntos, incluso cuando era algo injusto. Pero si Snape odia a un Potter, odia también a su compañero. -dijo él, haciendo reír a Harry y a sus hermanos.- Porque eso eres tú. Eres mi compañera en todo. Compañera de caldero, compañera de biblioteca, de quidditch, de bromas, de castigos, de risas, de días y de noches. Quiero que todo lo compartas conmigo. Y quiero recordarte unas palabras que tú misma me dijiste y te prometo lo siguiente: Que yo, James Sirius Potter, te voy a querer cuando menos te lo merezcas, porque será cuando más lo necesites.

-Gracias. -le dijo ella, emocionada. James sonrió y le dio un apretón de manos, antes de mirar a su madrina.

-Avani, tu turno.

-James… -dijo suspirando.- Algo que jamás te perdonaré serán todos los castigos que me tragué por tu culpa. -dijo haciendo que todos soltaran una risita.- Y jamás te lo voy a perdonar porque encerrada contigo en un aula que había que limpiar fue donde me enamoré de ti. Y eso sí que es imperdonable. Eras insoportable como compañero de pociones, como capitán de quidditch, como aspirante a auror y como mejor amigo. Y, aun así, once años más tarde, aquí seguimos. Y yo creo que eso quiere decir que seré capaz de soportarte como compañero de piso y cama, cocinero y comensal, pareja y mejor amigo. Quiero quererte y que me quieras querer. Incluso cuando menos nos lo merezcamos. -dijo soltando una sonrisita y haciendo que James sonriera todavía más ampliamente.

-Si alguno de los presentes tenía dudas sobre vuestro amor creo que las acabáis de resolver. -dijo Hermione, haciendo sonreír a todos.- Y el amor es suficiente, aunque haya quien piensa que no. Porque el amor conlleva respeto, amistad, preocupación y el amor suele terminar en felicidad. Estoy segura de que no es un camino fácil, lo sé, pero si los dos sentís ese amor que decís sentir, todo va a ir bien. Conozco a James desde el primer día y supe entonces que él no seguiría las normas, ni siquiera para cumplir esa famosa maldición de los Potter. -dijo mirando de reojo a su cuñada, que se rió.- Y a Avani la conocí en el décimo tercer cumpleaños de mi ahijado, cuando Ginny la fue a secuestrar a su casa. -dijo haciendo reír a todos de nuevo, recordando la alegría de los niños al verse y a Harry escandalizado cuando su mujer le contó que había "raptado" a Avani.- Y desde ese momento supe que aquella niña iba a ser especial en la vida de James, para siempre. Creo que todos lo supimos.

-Menos ellos. -añadió Lily, haciendo reír a su hermano.

-Es por eso que hoy estamos aquí todos los que vimos crecer ese amor y os deseamos nada más que buenas noticias en lo mucho que os queda juntos. Porque el camino es largo, chicos. Y merece la pena. -dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Luego miró a Harry.- ¿Los anillos?

Harry se acercó al "altar" y dejó en la mano de James el anillo, acariciando su pelo cariñosamente, y luego dejó otro en la mano de Avani, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. James y Avani se pusieron los anillos, Hermione sentenció la ceremonia con un " _Ya os podéis besar_ " y todos aplaudieron. Después se pudieron a comer y hablar entre ellos de nuevo.

-¡Hey! -dijo Lily, dejándose caer en el sillón, al lado de James y Avani, que hacían manitos ignorando al resto.- Tengo una pregunta.

-Dispara. -le dijo James.

-Es para Avani. -dijo Lily, sonriendo y mirando a su cuñada.- ¿Te vas a cambiar el apellido?

-Sí. -dijo Avani, sonriendo.- Es hora de dejar de ser Zabini de una vez. -dijo rodando los ojos. ****

* * *

 ** _Ahora el título debería cambiar a Avani Potter._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Su lesión._**

-¡Es Avani Potter la que desciende en el aire hacia el suelo! -gritó el comentarista mientras todos veían como Avani se caía de su escoba y se acercaba al césped del campo de Quidditch. Al fin había conseguido unos cuantos minutos en un partido importante contra las Holyhead Harpies. Pero, haciendo su trabajo de golpeadora y por salvar a su cazadora de un duro golpe, se interpuso entre una blugder y la capitana de su equipo.

James y Ginny estaban entre el público y se levantaron al ver a Avani en aquella situación. El cuerpo de la morena golpeó contra la peor parte del campo, contra el muro que separaba al público de los jugadores. Rápidamente un equipo de medimagos estaban en la pista, atendiéndola y James y Ginny con ellos.

-Avani, Avani… -dijo James, tocando la cabeza de su mujer, inconsciente.

-Nos la llevamos a San Mungo. -dijo un medimago.

-Vamos, James. -le dijo su madre, cogiendo la mano de su hijo y apareciéndose con ellos en el hospital mágico. Claramente los sanadores que trataban a Avani no dejaron que ni James ni Ginny pasaran de la sala de espera. Allí, la pelirroja le mandó un patronus a Harry, que se apareció con ellos lo antes posible.

-Tranquilo, James. Estará bien, ya verás. -le dijo Harry a James, acariciándole el hombro. Su hijo le forzó una sonrisa y Harry le revolvió el pelo. El viejo matrimonio Potter se sentó cada uno a un lado de su hijo, tratando de calmarlo. Hasta que un medimago salió en su búsqueda.

-¿Señor James Potter? -preguntó mirando a James, que asintió y se levantó.- Su mujer ha sufrido unos golpes bastante fuertes, pero con las pociones que le dimos se recuperará muy pronto. Lo peor son las heridas en la espalda que se hizo al golpearse contra el muro. No podemos hacerle más hechizos ni aplicarle más pociones ya, solo nos queda esperar un par de días y entonces podremos seguir avanzando. Mientras tanto tendrá que quedarse aquí en cuidados intensivos, su espalda está muy delicada y no queremos que sus heridas se infecten.

-Por Merlín… -dijo Ginny.

-¿Puedo pasar al verla? ¿Está consciente? -preguntó James.

-Sí y ha estado preguntando por usted. -dijo el medimago.

-Iros a casa, ya me quedo yo. -les dijo James a sus padres. Éstos asintieron.

-¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de casa? -le preguntó Harry. James negó con la cabeza.

-Mañana vendremos. -dijo Ginny, abrazándolo. Ginny y Harry se marcharon y James entró a ver a Avani. Su mujer estaba tumbada boca abajo, con la espalda llena de vendas ensangrentadas y sin ropa de cintura para arriba. James le acarició el brazo y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su cara. Vio una lágrima asomándose en el ojo de Avani y le sonrió reconfortante.

-Me duele mucho la espalda, James… -se quejó ella.

-Lo sé… -dijo James, acariciándole la mejilla.- Me han dicho que se te va a pasar en unos días. Pero que ya no pueden hacerte más hechizos ni darte más pociones por ahora. ¿Te acuerdas de caerte?

-Sí, sí. -dijo Avani, sonriendo muy forzadamente.- Me acuerdo de todo, hasta que me golpeé con el muro.

-Y yo pensaba que mi trabajo era el más peligroso de los dos. -dijo James, soltando una risita. Avani lo imitó y él la interrumpió con un suave beso.- Vas a estar bien. ¿Quieres algo?

-No… -dijo Avani.

-Pues entonces duerme. Que yo me quedo aquí y echo una siesta. -dijo James señalando la butaca al lado de la cama de Avani. Ella le sonrió y él acercó la butaca más a la cama de su mujer y se sentó allí.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y Avani iba mejorando. Mucha gente había ido a verla, los padres de James, los hermanos de James, Valerie, los primos de James, sus compañeras de equipo, su tía… Le dejaban regalos y bombones. Y James no se separaba de su lado. Cuatro días después al fin los medimagos pudieron tratar la espalda de Avani y le darían el alta aquella misma tarde, aunque tendría que tener mucho cuidado aun, pues su espalda estaba delicada. Le dieron dos meses de descanso en el equipo y muchas pociones que tomarse para curarse del todo. Y se había llevado un enfermero del hospital a su casa, su marido.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Te preparo una sopa, un café…?

-James, estoy bien. -dijo ella, sentada en el sillón.- Siéntate un momento, por favor… -le pidió. James se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-Estoy preocupado.

-Y yo estoy bien… -dijo Avani, posando una mano en la mejilla de James y acercándolo a ella. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y sonrió.- ¿Sabes lo único bueno de esta lesión?

-No le veo parte buena, Avani. Tú no te has visto la espalda… -dijo él, molesto, aunque no se separaba de su mujer que seguía con sus besos.

-Que voy a estar dos meses en casa… -dijo ella.- Y voy a necesitar muchos mimos…

Avani tiró del cuello de la camiseta de James e hizo que la besara de lleno en la boca. Cuando James estaba ya tumbando a Avani con extrema suavidad en el sillón sonó el timbre de su casa. James bufó se levantó.

-Vuelvo ahora. No te muevas… -le pidió a Avani que se quedó tumbada en el sillón y se rió.

-No tenía pensado moverme, Potter. -le dijo ella. James también se rió mientras abría la puerta. Pero al ver quien estaba del otro lado borró toda sonrisa de su cara y cortó la carcajada bruscamente. Avani notó esto y se levantó despacio.

-James, ¿qué…? -pero su pregunta se ahogó al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con la voz rota Padma al ver a su hija en el sillón. Pasó por delante de James, acercándose a Avani, que la miró dolida y confundida.- Merlín he visto la caída. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó ella, brusca.

-Avani… -dijo Padma estirando una mano hacia la mejilla de su hija. Pero ésta le apartó la mano violentamente.

-Márchate.

-Avani, por favor…

-Hace casi una semana que me caí y hace siete años que me fui de casa, ¿ahora te acuerdas de que tienes una hija? Fuera. -le dijo Avani, con la voz rota. Padma miró a James sorprendida y él bufó.

-Fui a verte al hospital. James me vio, él te lo puede confirmar, pero no tuve las agallas de entrar a verte… -le explicó Padma a su hija. Avani se giró para mirar a James, que suspiró. Avani, sin despegar la mirada, ahora aguada, de su marido, le volvió a hablar a su madre.

-Vete de mi casa, Padma. -le dijo Avani. La mujer obedeció, dejando a James y a Avani solos, aguantándose la mirada. Cuando la puerta se cerró Avani volvió a hablar.- ¿La viste en el hospital?

-Estabas dormida y la encontré en la puerta. -dijo James, avergonzado.- En cuanto vio que yo estaba contigo se marchó corriendo. Fui tras ella, pero no fui capaz de cogerla.

-¿Y no me lo contaste? -preguntó Avani, al borde del llanto. Es más, una lágrima ya corría por su mejilla.

-Avani, no quería verte mal y como ella ni se atrevió a entrar pensé que…

-Que podrías ocultármelo el resto de mi vida, ¿no? -dijo Avani. Se levantó, secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y añadió.- Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada.

-Avani… -dijo James, pero ella no volvió al salón. Tan solo caminó hacia el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras ella.

* * *

 ** _No todo podía ser color de rosa..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Silencio._**

James entró en la habitación que compartía con Avani. Ésta estaba boca abajo, tal y como la había encontrado días atrás en el hospital, pero vestida esta vez. La habitación estaba a oscuras pues ninguna luz estaba encendida y ya era de noche. Llevaba en sus manos dos frascos pequeños y un vaso lleno de agua. Se agachó al lado de la cama, del lado de Avani y le susurró.

-Avani, tienes que tomarte estas pociones. -le dijo James. Avani giró la cabeza para mirarlo y asentir. James dejó todo sobre la mesilla de noche de su mujer y la ayudó a sentarse. Miró como Avani tomaba sus medicinas y luego volvió a susurrar.- Dormiré en el sillón. Descansa. -le dijo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza, coger el vaso y los frascos de sus manos y marchándose de la habitación.

Recogió la cocina y fregó todo. Después se desnudó hasta quedarse en ropa interior y preparó el sillón para dormir. Cogió un cojín y una manta y se tumbó en el sillón. Le costó muchísimo quedarse dormido. Pero cuando ya lo estaba notó una mano en su hombro moviéndolo.

-James…

-¡Avani! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -preguntó atropelladamente, saltando del sillón para mirarla preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero… ¿Puedes venir a dormir, por favor?

-Claro… -suspiró él.

Los dos volvieron al dormitorio y en silencio se acostaron uno al lado del otro. Ni se abrazaron, ni hablaron, no hicieron nada más que dormir. Al día siguiente James se levantó temprano, como siempre, se puso el uniforme de auror y se marchó a trabajar, sin despertar a Avani, tan solo dejando sus medicinas encima de la mesilla con un vaso lleno de agua y un beso en su hombro.

James se puso a trabajar, sin sacar la cabeza de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. A media mañana buscó el despacho de su padre, donde encontró con él a sus padrinos.

-¿Qué pasa, James? -le preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

-Necesito ayuda. Quiero buscar a una mujer. -dijo James. Ante la reprobatoria mirada de los tres adultos, aclaró.- A la madre de Avani. Fue con vosotros a Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Sí, cielo. -le dijo Hermione.

-Es que ayer fue a casa buscando a Avani y… Bueno, la cagué. Y quiero arreglarlo. -dijo James. Su padre no preguntó nada más y sus padrinos tampoco. Lo ayudaron y en un par de horas ya habían encontrado a Padma Zabini. También descubrieron que había abandonado a su marido y que estaba viviendo en una pensión muggle. Harry le dio el día libre a James y éste fue a buscar a su suegra, que le abrió la puerta de su habitación sorprendida.

-Tú… -dijo sorprendida.

-Señora, tiene que acompañarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo a mi hija?

-Sí, que la echa de menos y quiere verla. Aunque diga lo contrario. Vamos. -dijo James, suspirando. Padma cogió su abrigo y lo acompañó a su casa, la que compartía con Avani. Cuando abrió la puerta los dos escucharon la televisión y vieron a Avani sentada de espaldas a ellos, en el sillón, viendo la televisión.

-¿James? -preguntó ella, girándose. Y entonces se encontró con James, pero detrás de su madre, que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Iré a comprar algo para cenar. Vuelvo en un rato. -dijo James.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas y él le hizo una mueca a Avani haciéndole saber que estaba avergonzado. Luego se marchó de su casa, dejando a madre e hija juntas y solas. Dos horas más tarde, después de haber ido a comprar la cena, a visitar a su madre y su hermana e incluso aparecerse en el nuevo piso de su hermano pequeño e interrumpir su pequeño momento con Valerie, volvió a casa. Y encontró a las dos mujeres, hablando tranquilamente en el sillón.

-Hola, James. -dijo Avani, al verlo. Él les sonrió y suspiró aliviado cuando Avani le sonrió de vuelta.- ¿Nos haces la cena?

-Claro. -dijo el mayor de los Potter.

-Venga, te ayudaré. -dijo Padma, levantándose del sillón.

Entre Padma y James obligaron a Avani a sentarse en una silla y que les dejase a ellos hacer la cena. Cenaron los tres juntos y luego Padma se despidió con un abrazo a su hija y una sonrisa sincera a su yerno. James la acompañó a la puerta y en cuanto la cerró escuchó los sollozos de Avani. Caminó rápido hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Cogió la cara de su mujer entre sus manos preocupado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Av… ¿no te gustó? -dijo él, preocupado.

-La echaba tanto de menos… -dijo ella, entre lágrimas. James suspiró aliviado y llevó la cara de Avani a su pecho, para abrazarla hasta que dejó de llorar.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Rehabilitación._**

-¿¡Rehabilitación!? ¡Pero si estoy bien! -le gritó Avani a su medimago. James a su lado escondió una risita. Avani le golpeó en la boca del estómago.- No te rías, estoy bien. James, dile que estoy bien.

-Señora, su espalda…

-¡Está perfecta!

-Av, deja hablar al sanador, por favor. -le pidió James, cogiendo la mano de Avani.- Por favor, continúe.

-Serán solo dos semanas de rehabilitación y, si todo va bien, podrá volver a jugar. -dijo el medimago.- Empieza mañana, a las siete de la mañana. Es mejor que venga acompañada, las primeras sesiones suelen ser muy duras… -dijo mirando a James.

-No se preocupe. -dijo éste.- Aquí estaremos mañana… Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes. -dijo el medimago, observando a la pareja irse a su casa.

* * *

James y Avani volvieron a casa y ella no paró de quejarse. Que si _Estoy bien, James_ , _No me duele nada, Puedo hacer esfuerzos, Justo ahora que empezaba a jugar más minutos, Llevo ya dos meses sin subirme a una escoba_...

-Y sin tener sexo. -añadió Avani, mirando a su novio, que cocinaba de espaldas a ella. James la miró sorprendido sobre el hombro.- Hace dos meses que no me tocas ni un pelo.

-Estás herida.

-No estoy herida. -le rebatió ella.- Me preocupa…

-¿No tener sexo? -preguntó él, divertido.

-Claro. Dime, ¿cuántas veces recuerdas que tú y yo pasáramos más de una semana sin sexo? Porque yo eché cuentas y ninguna. -dijo Avani.- Dime la verdad, ¿tengo que preocuparme?

-No.

-No me mientas.

-No, Avani.

-No te creo.

-Dime, ¿por qué deberías preocuparte? -preguntó él, dejando su tarea de la comida para mirarla. Avani cogió aire profundamente.

-¿Estás con otra? -preguntó Avani. Lo que hizo que su novio se echara a reír a carcajadas. Ella no lo entendía, ni le hacía gracia. ¡Cómo le iba a hacer gracia que otra mujer estuviera acostándose con su marido! Esperó pacientemente a que James le contestara y cuando lo hizo sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Sí. -dijo James. Al ver la cara de Avani, rápidamente especificó.- Con mi amiga _diestra_ -dijo levantando su mano derecha- y con mi amiga _siniestra_ -dijo levantando la izquierda. Avani bufó molesta y apartó la mirada James. Éste cruzó la cocina americana en dos zancadas y llevó sus manos a la cintura de Avani, apoyando su frente en la de ella.- Avani, no quiero lastimarte.

-No vas a hacerlo.

-Te vi caer desde tres metros de altura y casi partirte la espalda contra un muro. Perdona si te he tratado demasiado delicadamente. -dijo irónico.

-Es que no tienes que hacerlo, James. Ya pasaron dos meses, estoy bien… -dijo ella, en un susurro. Pero estaban tan cerca que James la podía escuchar alto y claro. Además, habían empezado a caminar hacia el sillón, sin separar sus frentes. Hasta que Avani tropezó contra el respaldo de este y acto seguido sus caderas también chocaron, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos.- James, por favor…

No hacía falta más. Avani no tenía que pedirlo demasiado y eso lo sabía. James atrapó los labios de Avani con su boca y ella gimió cuando la lengua de James se encontró con la suya. Ni siquiera se habían besado así en los últimos dos meses, todos los besos eran suaves y delicados. La urgencia del beso sonrojó a ambos, cuando necesitaron aire para respirar James bajó su boca al cuello de su novia, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo. Ella gimió unas cuantas veces, pero más cuando chocó las caderas contra las de James, encontrando al pequeño amigo de su marido.

James se agachó un poco, volviendo a besar los labios de Avani, y la cogió por los muslos, levantándola y haciendo que ella enredara las piernas a su alrededor. Le dio la vuelta al sillón, tumbado a su novia sobre el sillón. Se sacó la camiseta con urgencia, antes de tumbarse sobre ella y volver a besarla mientras desabrochaba la camisa que ella llevaba. Avani llevó las manos a la hebilla del pantalón y lo desabrochó.

-Fuera. -le dijo ella. James se volvió a levantar y se bajó los pantalones. Mientras Avani aprovechó para desabrocharse los jeans. James sonrió y tiró de los pantalones de Avani, deslizándolos por sus piernas, entre las risas de los dos. James le dio la mano a Avani y cambiaron posiciones, él se sentó en el sillón y ella se colocó sobre él, a horcajadas. Avani ya no tenía ni un solo botón de su camisa abrochado y James aprovechó para besar el pecho de su novia, sobre el borde del sujetador. James sonrió al ver que el sujetador que su mujer llevaba aquella tarde era de los que se liberaban desde el frente, así que con una mano y una sonrisa de lado dejó al aire los pechos de su novia.

Avani llevó las manos al pelo de James, que besaba con devoción sus pechos. El azabache tiró hacia atrás la camisa y el sujetador de Avani, mientras ella dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. James miró a su mujer y deslizó con sumo cuidado sus manos por su espalda, notando con las yemas de los dedos las marcas cruzando toda su espalda de su caída. Marcas que ya no se iban a borrar de su cuerpo. Avani, al notar aquella situación, cogió la cara de James entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando demostrarle que estaba bien y lo besó en los labios.

James, sin romper el beso, se levantó, con Avani subida a él, agarrándose con las manos en sus hombros y las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Potter se sacó los boxers y los dejó en el suelo, tumbó a Avani sobre el sillón de nuevo, enredó los dedos en la minúscula prenda que los separaba y la deslizó despacio por las piernas de Avani, que se removió inquieta. Desde sus pies, James subió sobre Avani trazando un sendero de besos. Por sus piernas, sus muslos, la parte baja de su estómago, su barriga tersa, sus pechos, su cuello, la mandíbula y finalmente sus labios.

James apoyó los codos a los lados de la cabeza de Avani, apoyándose en ellos para no aplastarla, colocándose entre las piernas de ella. Avani notó la punta del pene erecto de su marido rozar la entrada de su sexo y gimió. Él sonrió. Sabía cómo hacerla enloquecer. Avani agarró el miembro de James y lo acarició rápidamente, él gruñó. Ella también tenía sus tácticas.

-Avie… -le dijo en un susurro.

-James… -dijo ella. Dirigiendo a _el pequeño Jimmy_ hacia su entrepierna. Cuando notó cómo James empezó a penetrarla, tan despacio, cogió aire. Ella estaba lista, él también, pero ambos sabían cómo les gustaba intimar. James se adentró muy despacio, parándose a mitad de camino. Ella llevó las manos a los glúteos de su marido, él introdujo su miembro un poco más.- James…

Él sabía lo que aquello significaba. El segundo _James_ que salía de la boca de Avani en aquellas situaciones, en aquel tono de súplica y ella mordiéndose el labio inferior quería decir que se habían terminado los juegos. James salió de ella y la penetró de una estocada. Avani arqueó su lastimada espalda a modo de aprobación, acompañada por un gruñido de él. Los movimientos de James eran lentos al principio, pero ambos sabían que tenía que acelerar el ritmo. Y así lo hizo. Cada choque de caderas era un gemido más que sonaba por toda la casa. El ritmo se hacía cada vez más frenético, los dos estaban cada vez más cerca.

Avani pasó sus brazos por el cuello de James, empujándolo hacia ella, levantando las caderas para ir a su encuentro. Le daba igual que James pensara que podría hacerle daño, o que no podría soportar su peso. Ella necesitaba notar la presión de todo el cuerpo de James sobre ella. Enredó los tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda y James desistió de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el de que tenía a la mujer que más quería bajo él.

James cogió una mano de Avani y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Su otra mano se deslizó por el dorso del cuerpo de Avani, acariciando uno de sus pechos, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y empezó a tocarla. Mientras, Avani susurraba y gemía al oído del azabache. James acarició el botoncito de la felicidad de la morena haciendo las embestidas cada vez más animales.

Sintió el cuerpo de Avani tensarse y sus músculos apretar su miembro. No le llevó más de una estocada en terminar él también, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Avani y gruñendo su nombre. Sin moverse, él dentro de ella todavía, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza, la mano libre de Avani rodeando el pecho de James y la de James sobre las caderas de su mujer, se quedaron hasta que recuperaron el aliento.

-Espero que haya sido mejor que con _diestra_ y _siniestra_. -le dijo Avani, divertida. James se rió y se apoyó en sus codos de nuevo para mirarla.- No vuelvas a pasar dos meses sin esto, nunca más.

-Lo prometo. -le dijo él, sonriendo, antes de besar sus labios con cuidado. Cuando se volvieron a separar, sonrió al ver una marca sobre uno de los pechos de Avani.- No lleves escote en un par de días.

-Ni tú nada que no tenga mangas. -le dijo ella, riéndose al ver la marca de su boca en el hombro de James.

* * *

 _ **Esto sin duda es lo más M que he escrito jamás. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Más? ¿Menos?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Peores noticias._**

La rehabilitación estaba siendo dura no, durísima. La espalda de Avani estaba resentida de su caída y los ejercicios que tenía que realizar cada mañana la estaban matando. El medimago añadió otras dos semanas más de rehabilitación a Avani, lo que hacía ya tres meses sin subirse a una escoba. Harry le había cambiado todos los turnos a James a por la tarde para que pudiera acompañar a Avani a rehabilitación.

La situación empezó a preocupar a James cuando dejaba a Avani tumbada en el sillón al mediodía y la encontraba igual por la noche cuando llegaba. James no sabía que más hacer, pero Avani sí que encontró la solución.

-Voy a dejar la rehabilitación. -sentenció Avani. James la miró enarcando una ceja.

-No.

-Sí.

-Que no, Avani. No vas a volver a jugar hasta que el medimago te diga que puedes.

-James, nunca me va a decir que puedo volver a jugar. -le dijo ella. James chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.- Me voy a retirar. No puedo seguir con el dolor de la rehabilitación ni jugar con la espalda así. Así que me retiro.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó James, sin entender. Avani asintió.

-He hablado ayer por la tarde con tu madre, me ha dicho que es la mejor solución. -dijo Avani.- Me ofrecieron trabajo, representando a un chico que acaba de salir de Hogwarts y los Chudley Cannons quieren fichar. Cogeré el trabajo, al menos será algo relacionado con el Quidditch. -dijo Avani, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. James se levantó de su silla del comedor y abrazó a Avani.

Una semana más tarde, Ginny ya había organizado la rueda de prensa. Lo harían delante de un tienda nueva de Quidditch que dirigía Dean Thomas en el Callejón Diagon. Avani estaba dentro de la tienda, con James, Harry, Ginny y Padma. Fuera había decenas de periodistas y algunos fans y conocidos de Avani. También estaban sus compañeras de equipo, apoyándola en su decisión.

-Avani, cuando quieras… -le dijo Dean. Ella asintió y suspiró. Iba muy guapa con su traje-pantalón azul marino y una blusa lencera blanca. El resto también iban muy elegantes, sobre todo su madre, que se comportaba de una manera extraña.

-Un momento. -pidió Avani.

-Claro… Dime, Dean, ¿cómo llevas la tienda tú solo? -le preguntó Padma a Dean. Harry estaba sentado en una butaca y Ginny, sobre el brazo de ésta. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. James se alejó con Avani a una esquina de la tienda, lejos de las ventanas. Puso las dos manos en sus hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Me da pena. -le confesó Avani. James asintió.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres. -dijo James.

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor. -dijo Avani.- Estoy lista, vamos. -dijo ella, tomando aire profundamente.

Ginny y Harry le sonrieron, ellos se quedarían dentro de la tienda, James saldría con ella, Dean la presentaría y Padma se quedaría tras ella, apoyándola. Y así fue. Avani se paró delante de un micrófono y anunció su retirada por la lesión de espalda que llevaba apartándola del quidditch tres meses. Vio entre los presentes a Albus, Valerie y Lily, ligeramente apartados. Respondió a todas las preguntas y se retiró al interior de la tienda de nuevo. Se dejó caer al lado de una silla y James se agachó a su lado.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, tranquila. -dijo Dean, animándola. Todos lo miraron.- Solo queda esperar al artículo de Rita Skeeter mañana.

-Toma… -le dijo Ginny a su ex novio, dejando en sus manos una edición de El Profeta de aquella mañana. Dean, Padma y James la miraron frunciendo el ceño.- Página 23.

Dean leyó la página 23 y sonrió. Se lo pasó a Padma, que hizo lo mismo. Y luego el periódico llegó a manos de James, que lo leyó ceñudo. Luego miró a su madre, abrazada por su padre, y levantó el periódico en sus manos.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó James.

-Le he vendido la exclusiva a tu madre. Mejor que lo publicara ella y no Skeeter. -explicó Avani, levantándose.- Además, nos ha pagado muy bien por ella.

-¿Nos has pagado? -le preguntó James a Ginny, sorprendido. Ella se rió y asintió.

-A mí me han pagado un dineral por la exclusiva y yo os doy un ochenta por ciento. -dijo Ginny.

-¿Ochenta?

-El otro veinte es para Lily, que fue la de la idea. -añadió Avani, abrazando el brazo de James.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Apuestas familiares clandestinas._**

-Recuerda… que… es un… secreto… ¡James! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. -repitió James, besándola eufórico entre un _te quiero_ y el siguiente. Avani acababa de volver de San Mungo con un análisis de sangre que confirmaba su embarazo.

Avani se rió y se colgó de su marido, que la cogió y se la llevó al dormitorio. Habían decidido buscar un bebé hacía menos de un mes y ¡a la primera!

* * *

-Mis chiquitines son unos campeones. -dijo James, acariciando el vientre cubierto por una capa de sudor de su mujer. Ella se rió.

-No tenía que haberte contado nada. -dijo Avani, divertida.- Lo que me faltaba era tener que aguantar tu ego viril…

-No, no, no. Te prometo que me comporto. -dijo James, dándole un casto beso en la boca.- Te quiero.

-Y yo.

-¿Podemos contárselo a mis padres? Porfa… -pidió como un niño de tres años que quiere cinco minutos más en la cama.

-James todavía es muy pronto.

-Vale, hagamos un trato. -dijo James, apoyando sus codos en el colchón para mirarla.- Se lo decimos a mis padres el día del cumpleaños de mi padre. Dentro de dos meses.

-Está bien, trato hecho. Antes de eso a nadie. -le dijo Avani. Los dos asintieron y sellaron el trato con un beso y volviendo a enredarse en las sábanas.

* * *

Después de dos meses, Avani había pasado por las náuseas matutinas y los primeros síntomas del embarazo. Habían buscado una nueva casa y habían empezado a mudarse, sin contárselo a nadie. Pero al fin llegó el cumpleaños de Harry y tuvieron dos celebraciones, una en La Madriguera, con toda la familia. Y otra más íntima la misma noche del treinta y uno de julio, en Grimmauld Place.

-Bueno, antes del postre… Nosotros queríamos anunciaros algo. -dijo James, poniéndose en pie. Sus hermanos y sus padres se miraron entre ellos. También estaban presentes la futura mujer de Albus, Valerie; y el novio de Lily, Frank Longbottom.

-Venga, dilo ya, James. -le pidió Lily, que no era fan del suspense.

-Avani y yo… ¡Vamos a ser padres! -dijo James, estirando los brazos. Lo siguiente fue la escena más confusa en la vida de Avani. La única en levantarse eufórica a abrazar a su hijo fue Ginny, mientras que Albus, Lily y Harry se pusieron a discutir, con las opiniones de fondo de Frank y Valerie.

-Lo sabía, mi niño. -dijo Ginny, agarrando a James de las mejillas, que estaba igual de emocionado que ella.

-Os lo dije, os dije que Ginny tenía razón. -dijo Frank.

-Es que no entiendo como podías estar tan seguro… -se quejó Lily.

-¿Lo ves, papá? Hace cualquier cosa con tal de robarme el protagonismo. -dijo Albus.- Claro, como la serpiente de la casa se va a casar, él deja embarazada a su mujer.

-No me lo esperaba… -dijo Harry, sorprendido.

-¿Me podéis explicar qué pasa? -interrumpió Avani. Todos se quedaron callados y Ginny camino decidida hacia su marido y sus dos hijos más pequeños. Estiró la mano delante de ellos y todos empezaron a buscar en sus bolsillos. Dejaron unos galeones en las manos de la pelirroja.

-Es un placer hacer negocios con vosotros. -dijo Ginny, sentándose en su sitio a contar su dinero. Avani miró a Valerie que suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-Hace dos meses que nos dimos cuenta que estabais raros y los Potter empezaron a especular y, claro, a apostar. -dijo Valerie.

-Yo aposté por el embarazo. -dijo Ginny, sonriente.

-Lily apostó por los cuernos. -dijo Frank.

-¡Frank! -le riñó Lily, golpeándole el brazo, al verse delatada.

-Yo creía que teníais problemas económicos. -dijo Harry.

-Y yo pensaba que simplemente estabais en crisis. -dijo Albus.

-Y como siempre, _mamá Ginny_ , ganó la apuesta. -dijo ella, contenta. James y Avani sonrieron y Harry se levantó para abrazar a su hijo. El resto de la familia también felicitó a la pareja y cuando Kreacher volvió con la tarta Avani le contó la noticia.

-¿Otro Potter? ¡Qué pesadilla! ¿Va a ser igual de feo e insoportable que el señor James? -dijo el elfo. Todos se rieron, menos James que se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca de niño caprichoso y enfadado. Avani lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ojalá… -le contestó ella al elfo.

* * *

 _ **¡Ya va a llegar Violetta Potter!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Abuelo._**

Violetta llegó a las vidas de James y Avani y las llenó de carreras por casa, risas, bromas, llantos y alguna que otra herida. _Tiene tendencia suicida, como el abuelo Harry_ , dijo Ginny. La pequeña Violetta era la adorada de la familia, la única Potter de la siguiente generación.

O al menos así fue hasta que llegaron el mismo año y con muchos dolores de cabeza para todos, Margarett -la hermana dos años más pequeña de Violetta- y Harriet -la primera y única hija de Albus y Valerie-. Las dos niñas enloquecían a sus abuelos cada vez que visitaban Grimmauld Place pero, sorprendentemente, eran muy agradables para Kreacher.

James y Avani habían decidido que sus hijas fueran a un colegio muggle hasta los once años, cuando fueran a Hogwarts. Y el encargado de recoger a Violetta del autobús escolar cuando ella ya iba al colegio, pero Maggie no, era Harry Potter.

-Cuidado, Maggie. -dijo Harry, persiguiendo a su nieta por la calle, en la que corría para esperar a su hermana mayor.

-¡Abu, abu! -dijo señalando una maceta en la que había una planta con bonitas flores. Harry cogió a la niña en brazos y arrancó una flor para ella. La niña se rió y Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla. El autobús escolar llegó y todos los padres, tutores o abuelos se acercaron a recoger a sus niños. Una niña de rizos divertidos prácticamente saltó del autobús corriendo hacia su abuelo.

-¡Abuelo! -dijo Violetta, colgándose de él, que difícilmente la pudo agarrar con Maggie colgado de él también.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal en el cole? -preguntó Harry. Violetta le sonrió y le enseñó un dibujo en una cartulina amarilla.- ¡Qué bonito! ¿Vamos a comer?

-Sí. -dijo Violetta, enseñando todos sus dientes. Violetta echó a correr hacia donde ella sabía que estaba Grimmauld Place. Pero de camino, tras doblar una esquina, en el único microsegundo en el que su abuelo Harry no podía verla, se tropezó con un señor, cayéndose al suelo. Se rascó la rodilla y se manchó el vestido morado que le había regalado su tía Lils. Por eso se echó a llorar.

-¿Avani? -preguntó totalmente confundido Blaise Zabini, agachándose a su lado. La niña lo miró y él sonrió.- No llores, cielo. Todo está bien. -dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Abu… -dijo entre lágrimas la niña. Blaise se sintió mareado al escucharle decir aquello. Pero se dio cuenta de que no se lo decía a él cuando Harry Potter dejaba a otra niña en el suelo a su lado y cogía en brazos a la pequeña que lloraba, para abrazarla. La niña más pequeña se escondió tras las piernas de Harry, mirando asustada al otro hombre.

-Ya está, bonita… -dijo Harry, acariciando la espalda de la niña que lloraba abrazada a su cuello.- Vamos a casa. -dijo mirando mal a Blaise, que se había quedado mirando a las dos niñas. Harry cogió la mano de la más pequeña y siguieron caminando.

* * *

Avani recogió a sus hijas después de comer en Grimmauld Place. Y Harry le contó lo ocurrido. Avani negó con tristeza, pero no le dio más importancia. Se llevó a sus hijas a su casa, donde las dos corrieron al despacho de su padre a molestarlo. James las recibió con cosquillas y besos. Avani los miró desde la puerta del despacho, sonriente.

-Vivi, ¿por qué no vas a hacer tus deberes, cariño? -le dijo Avani. La niña asintió y saltó desde las rodillas de su padre al suelo. Su hermana pequeña fue tras ella. Entonces fue Avani quien se sentó sobre las piernas de James y lo abrazó por el cuello.- Tu padre se encontró con el mío hoy. Iba con las niñas.

-¿En serio? ¿Le dijo algo? -preguntó James, acariciando las piernas de Avani. Ella negó con la cabeza y apoyó la frente en el hombro de James. Éste la abrazó más fuerte por la cintura. El azabache empezó con los besos en la mejilla de Avani, avanzando hasta que encontró su boca. Ella le correspondió a un beso que fue subiendo la temperatura. Cuando se dieron cuenta les faltaba el aire y una mano de James estaba sobre el sujetador de su mujer, en uno de sus pechos.

-Eres un depravado. Tus hijas están en la habitación de al lado. -le susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados, rozando los labios con los de él.

-Como si ellas no existieran gracias a algo como esto. -dijo él, haciendo reír a Avani. Ella le cogió la cara con una mano y le plantó otro beso en los labios.

-Gracias por ser tan buen padre.

-De nada. -dijo él, sonriendo.

-¡Papá quiero la merienda! -gritó Violetta, desde el salón. Sus padres se rieron.

-¡Yo también! -gritó Margarett.

-Yo también quiero merendar, Potter. -dijo Avani. James sonrió y le dio un beso antes de levantarla de sus piernas para poder levantarse él también.

-¿Quién quiere un zumo natural y un poco de fruta? -canturreó James caminando hacia la cocina. Sus hijas se rieron y Avani se sentó con ellas en el suelo del salón hasta que James tenía la merienda para las tres lista.

* * *

 _ **Sigo ODIANDO a Blaise Zabini.**_


	21. Epílogo

**_Feliz día de la madre._**

-Papá… ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Margarett, sorprendiendo a su padre en la cocina, muy temprano en el primer domingo de mayo.

James miró a su hija y sonrió. La niña llevaba un pijama de Violetta, porque adoraba a su hermana mayor y quería todo lo de ella, se estiraba y bostezaba. James se acercó a ella, la cogió en brazos y le dio varios besos por la cara, haciéndola reír.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? -preguntó James, cuando la niña volvió a su actitud somnolienta y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James.

-Domingo.

-El día de la madre.

-¡Anda! -dijo sorprendida Maggie, mirándolo.

-¿Qué te parece si vas a despertar a Vivi y le hacemos el desayuno a mamá juntos? -preguntó James. Maggie asintió sonriente.- Pero en silencio, que mamá no se despierte.

-Vale… -dijo Maggie, susurrando. Despacito la niña volvió a la habitación de su hermana, pero la encontró vacía. Entonces bajó corriendo otra vez a la cocina.- Papi, Vivi no está.

-¿Cómo que no está? -preguntó James.

-No está en su habitación. -dijo Maggie. James sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, Violetta se había ido a dormir a su cama cuando lo escuchó a él bajar a la cocina.

-Pues ven, que terminamos esto tú y yo solos. -dijo James.- Vigila la tostadora, cuando las tostadas salten las pones en el plato.

-Vale. -dijo Maggie, orgullosa de ser útil en la preparación del desayuno.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, James puso todo en una bandeja, subió a Maggie a su espalda y los dos subieron en silencio hasta la habitación del matrimonio. Abrieron la puerta y James pensó que se iba a morir de la ternura. Avani y Violetta, además de parecerse una barbaridad, estaban las dos dormidas en la misma posición, una al lado de la otra. James se las comería a besos en ese momento.

El azabache dejó a Margarett en el suelo, que corrió a despertar a su hermana. Mientras él se sentó al lado de Avani en la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-James, quiero dormir… -se quejó ella.

-Papá… -dijo Maggie, sorprendida, sentada encima de su hermana mayor, que quería dormir como su madre.- ¿Qué te ha llamado mamá?

-James, Maggie. Papá se llama James. -dijo Violetta, medio dormida. Habitualmente, si las niñas estaban delante, James y Avani se llamaban el uno al otro _papá_ y _mamá_ , por eso escuchar el nombre de su padre, resultó extraño para la pequeña.

-No, se llama _papá_ , tonta. Y ella se llama _mamá_. -le dijo Maggie, poniendo un tono molesto.

-Además de papá y mamá se llaman James y Avani. -le explicó Violetta.- ¿No sabes que los abuelos y los tíos los llaman así? -le dijo a la pequeña, que abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Entonces, ¿yo también te puedo llamar _James_? -preguntó Maggie, saltando sobre el cuerpo de su madre y abrazando a James por el cuello. Él le contestó inmediatamente.

-No. -dijo rotundo. Haciendo reír a carcajadas a Avani.- Maggie y yo hemos hecho el desayuno. -dijo él, sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Violetta, abriendo los ojos para mirar sobre su madre la bandeja llena de comida. Avani sonrió y le acarició el pelo alborotado a su hija mayor.

-Vamos a desayunar, que hoy comemos con los abuelos. -dijo Avani, sentándose en la cama.

Maggie se sentó sobre Avani y Violetta sobre James. Y los cuatro desayunaron en la cama. Después, a media mañana, se fueron a Grimmauld Place, donde iban a comer con sus padres, Albus, Valerie, Harriet y Lily. Nada más llegar, las niñas desaparecieron tras Harriet y los adultos fueron a la cocina a ayudar a Kreacher y charlar tranquilos.

-Ahora Harriet quiere un hermanito. -dijo Valerie molesta. Después miró a Lily.- Así que tú y Longbottom ya os estáis apurando para tener un bebé y que se le pasen las ganas.

-Buena suerte, serpiente. -le dijo Lily, riendo. Las dos pelirrojas seguían siendo mejores amigas y aquella complicidad no había hecho más que aumentar con el paso de los años.

De repente las dos niñas más pequeñas entraron corriendo aterrorizadas. La pelirroja Harriet saltó a los brazos de su padre y Maggie se escondió tras las piernas de Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Valerie.

-¿Qué hicisteis? -preguntó Lily, riéndose. Para ella sus tres sobrinas eran lo más divertido del mundo, quizás porque se parecieran bastante a como era ella de pequeña.

-James, ha sido todo culpa de Vivi. -dijo Maggie, apretando fuerte una pierna de Ginny. Pero que la pequeña Maggie llamara a James por su nombre y la cara de molestia de éste, hizo que todos en la cocina estallaran en profundas carcajadas. Las dos niñas los miraron sin entender y James mantuvo su mueca de molestia. Pero Ginny y Harry no podían dejar de reír a carcajadas.

-Cría cuervos, que te comerán los ojos. -dijo Ginny, todavía riéndose y secándose una lágrima de la risa de su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó Albus a su hija, que seguía colgada de su cuello.

-Estábamos jugando con la varita del abuelo y Vivi hizo aparecer _una cosa_ roja. -dijo Harriet. Todos los adultos se miraron asustados y Lily se quedó en la cocina con las dos niñas mientras el resto corrían hacia el salón. Allí se encontraron con Violetta recubierta por un líquido viscoso de color rojo escarlata.

-Solo estaba jugando, mamá… -le dijo Violetta a su madre, cuando ésta se acercó y observó aquella sustancia con una mueca de asco.

-Ven, vamos a ducharte. -dijo Avani, cogiendo una mano de su hija, aunque le estaba dando realmente mucho asco. Avani se llevó a Violetta al piso de arriba para ducharla y limpiarla. El resto volvieron relajados a la cocina. James y Ginny se quedaron de últimos, ella seguía sonriendo por la escena anterior, en la cocina.

-Feliz día de la madre, mamá. -le dijo James, remarcando el _mamá_ del final. Ella se rió y lo abrazó.- Y gracias, al fin y al cabo fuiste como cupido para mí. Tú trajiste a Avani a esta casa.

-De nada. -dijo Ginny, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

* * *

 ** _¡Hasta aquí James y Avani! Espero que os haya gustado._**

 ** _Y nos vemos en la próxima._**


End file.
